High School Never Ends
by Zoe BlackBlacke
Summary: Lily Evans está se mudando para um subúribio de Londres. James Potter vive uma vida perfeita com os seus amigos Sirius,Remus,Peter.Os Marotos.Descubra aqui em High School Never Ends como a vida desses adolescentes mudou tão rápido.UA-Universo Alternativo
1. Trailer

N/A: Oi galera! Essa é a minha nova fic (lê-se primeira) que surgiu do nada quando eu tava tentando (inutilmente) dormir às 4.30 da manhã e ouvindo High School Never Ends - Bowling for Soup (Eu acho que você já descobriu da onde veio o nome da fic,não? Se não, sinto muito você nunca vai descobrir). Tá agora sobre plágio: eu não faço plágio, então não faça isso comigo, eu sei que várias fics são semelhantes e várias fics tem coisas únicas, então blah blah blah não plageie blah blah blah eu vou descobrir Ò_Ó  
Ah sim vários personagens são da Tia J.K Rowling (que é uma maldita fantástica autora que matou todos os meus personagens favoritos) e outros vários fui eu que criei e passei horas tentando imaginar eles (o que não foi difícil já que minha imaginação é bem fértil *-*). **  
**Ah e quando eu for citar algum livro/filme eu vou colocar o nome em inglês porque as traduções são realmente cômicas.

Nome: High School Never Ends  
Gênero: UA- Universo Alternativo  
Classificação: 12 anos  
Shippers: HAHAHAHAHHAH segredo, tirando James X Lily (¬¬)****

MUITO IMPORTANTE: Eu também vou postar a fic no nyah! E na Floreio e Borrões, então não vai ser plágio, cópia, "inspiração" nem nada ok?**  
**Por favor façam reviews, digam o que está legal e o que não está na fic! Pelo menos pra eu saber se tem alguém acompanhando para eu postar mais caps :)

**_****  
**Trailer

**O Colegial está começando para alguns...**

_-Eu SEMPRE quis saber como era estudar no colegial_

_-Não, você sempre quis saber como eram as __líderes de torcida__ do colegial_

**E está acabando para outros...**

_-JAAAAAAAAAAMES eu não quero que o colegial acabe é o nosso último ano!_

_- pensa Sirius, tem mais festas_

_-Provas_

_-Garotas_

_-Bebidas_

_-E __GAROTAS_

**Mas será um ano inesquecível, com os Hormônios a Flor da Pele.**

_- QUE BOSTA É ESSA?_

_- Festa de despedida!_

**Amor.**

_- Eu acho que eu te amo..._

_- E eu acho que você tá bêbado_

**Amizades.**

- _Você sabe que sempre foi minha melhor amiga!_

_-Mas isso não me impede de quebrar a sua cara_

**Acidentes.**

_- Que cheiro é esse?_

_- Humm eu acho que é carne queimada, sim... Com um leve toque de churrasco_

_-Sirius é FOGO!_

_-Fogo...?FOOOOOGO_

**Brigas.**

_-LARGA O MEU CABELO AGORA SUA DOIDA!_

_-SÓ SE VOCÊ DER O MEU PLUFFY!_

**E Ameaças.**

_- Hey Peter vamos para lá, certo?_

_- Não, o papo aqui tá tão bom!_

_-Tem certeza que você ainda quer os seus biscoitos?-sussurrou ameaçadoramente a loira em seu ouvido_

**Mas tudo será como sempre foi.**

_-Aaaaaaaah é a volta dos que não foram, fujam!_

_..._

_-Pra onde você acha que ele foi?_

_- Não sei, mas deve ter parado na barraquinha de Cachorro Quente_

**Because the High School Never Ends**

_Eu não acredito que eu passei de ano _

_E que eu to namorando ela _

_E que eu comi 3 quilos de queijo em um dia _

_E que eu vou ir para França _

_Que ela vai me abandona aqui_

_Eu vou ver meu pai nas férias _

_E que ele é um idiota _

_E eu quase pintei o meu cabelo _

_Vai ter festas na Faculdade... _

_...Com garotas gostosas_

_E que eu vou virar um famoso Neurocirurgião..._

_**...Isso agente já sabia REMUS!**_


	2. Personagens

N/A: Oi gente! Aqui estão os personagens e suas características, com as fotos (estão no meu perfil) vocês podem ver como eu (quase) os imagino, mas é claro que vocês podem imaginá-los como vocês quiserem.

Ah eu estou trabalhando no prólogo para vocês saberem mais ou menos o que estava acontecendo antes da história em si começar.  
Beijos e não se esqueçam dos reviews!

Reed Delamare

Francesa

**Atividade Extra:** Time de Futebol da Grifinória

**Idade:** 16 e 18 no final

**Altura:** 1,67

**Cabelo:** Loiro

**Olhos:** Azuis escuros

"_- Hei, não é aquela garota que na festa dos Prewett ficou bêbada e pulou na piscina e ficou boiando até de manhã?"_

Anne Wright

**Atividade Extra:** Chefe das Líderes de Torcida

**Idade:** 16 e 18 no final

**Altura:** 1,65

**Cabelo:** Loiro Platinado

**Olhos:** Azuis claros

"_- Eu estou em crise!"_

"_- Como assim que tipo de crise?"_

"_- EU NÃO SEI QUE COR EU PINTO O MEU CABELO!"_

James Potter

**Atividade Extra:** Time de futebol da Grifinória

**Idade:** 16 e 18 no final

**Altura:** 1,75

**Cabelos:** Castanhos escuros e rebeldes

**Olhos:** Castanhos

"_-Hum, James você tá nervoso?"_

"_-Não por quê?"_

"_-Sei lá, a cueca tá em cima da calça"_

Sirius Órion Black

**Atividade Extra:** Time de Futebol da Grifinória

**Idade:** 16 e 18 no final

**Altura:** 1,76

**Cabelos:** Castanho claro

**Olhos:** Azuis acinzentados

"_Parece que eu acabei de entrar no fantástico mundo de Anne Wright, cheio de música, festas, bebidas e... garotas? Não. Esse é o mundo de Sirius Black"_

Remus John Lupin

**Atividade Extra:** Jornal de Hogwarts

**Idade:** 17

**Altura:** 1,78

**Cabelos:** Cor de Mel

**Olhos:** Castanhos Claros

"_- Todas as minhas pesquisas indicam que onde o James estiver o Sirius vai estar, então a Anne também vai estar e vai me __arrastar__ junto com a Reed, e então automaticamente o Gideon e o Fabian vão aparecer e o Peter provavelmente irá perceber que todo mundo foi embora e o abandonou então vai começar a nos procurar"_

Peter Pettigrew

**Atividade Extra:** Jornal de Hogwarts

**Idade:** 16 e 18 no final

**Altura:** 1,62

**Cabelos:** Loiro

**Olhos:** Castanhos

"_- Por que a mãe do Peter tem que deixar ele na escola todo dia? _

"_- Ela tem medo que aconteça alguma coisa com ele"_

"_-É verdade, lembra quando o Peter se perdeu indo para escola?"_

Fabian e Gideon Prewett

**Atividade Extra:** Pegar todas as garotas de Hogwarts

**Idade:** 17 e 19 no final

**Altura:** 1,80

**Cabelos:** Loiros escuros

**Olhos:** Castanhos

"_- Nós grifinórios somos nobres, corajosos, valentes, esbeltos e lindos... - Disse o primeiro"_

"_- Não se esqueça de gostosos- completou o segundo"_

Lily Evans

**Atividade Extra:** Jornal de Hogwarts

**Idade:** 15 e 17 no final

**Altura:** 1,62

**Cabelo:** Ruivo

**Olhos:** Verdes Esmeraldas

"_-Ah meu deus! É meio-dia! Eu perdi a prova! James por que você não me acordou?"_

"_- Ham Lily, a prova foi ontem"_

Marlene McKinnon

**Atividade Extra:** Tentando ser líder de torcida

**Idade:** 15 e 17 no final

**Altura:** 1,62

**Cabelo:** Castanho chocolate

**Olhos:** Azuis

"_- Esse vai ser o ano, sabe O ANO, sabe por quê? Porque eu vou entrar para as líderes de torcida!"_

"–_Não esse vai ser "O ANO" que as líderes de torcida vão quebrar a perna"_

Frank Longbottom

**Atividade Extra:** Time de Futebol da Grifinória

**Idade:** 15 e 17 no final

**Altura:** 1,66

**Cabelo:** Castanho Escuro

**Olhos:** Castanhos Escuros

"_- O Frankie com essa cara parece um bobo apaixonado"_

"_- O que aconteceu com o boto desmiolado? – perguntou o moreno"_

Gray Beaumont

Francês

**Atividade Extra:** Irritar Reed Delamare

**Idade:** 16 e 18 no final

**Altura:** 1,77

**Cabelos:** Castanho Claro

**Olhos:** Azuis

"_- Eu __não__ gosto dele!"_

"_- Mas você nem conhece ele Reed!"_

"_- Não tem importância, ele tem cara de francês, ou seja, não é boa coisa"_

"_-Mas VOCÊ é francesa"_

"_- Por isso mesmo, eu me conheço bem o suficiente para saber que não é boa coisa"_


	3. Prólogo  Quando a Vida Parecia ter Sent

**N/A:** Oi gente! Eu vi que muita gente leu a fic, mas não deixo review... Espero que esse cap possa mostrar mais sobre como a fic vai ser.

Então gente, por favor, deixe um review, mesmo só pra dizer que a fic tá ruim (o que acho que não tá...)

Beijos e obrigada a **Thaty** pelo review, fiquei muito contente!

PRÓLOGO – QUANDO A VIDA PARECIA TER SENTIDO

Um homem de 40 e poucos anos entrava em uma casa logo depois da meia-noite tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível **(sem muito sucesso)**. Quando estava tentando subir as escadas ele ouviu um pigarreio.

- Que feio Tio Charlie chegando exatamente ás – a garota olhou o relógio – 1 hora e 12 minutos da manhã! Isso é horário que se chegue em casa, em dia de semana?

"Tio Charlie" estava corado quando um garoto de olhos acinzentados o encarou.

- HaHaHa Tio Potter tá podendo! Como foi a noite, hein?

- Grrrr. Sirius para imagem mental ruim! – Ralhou a garota que tampava os olhos com uma mão.

- É Sirius paro, ele continua sendo o meu pai sabe é nojento – Disse um garoto de óculos com a aparência de quem acabou de acordar fingindo que estava vomitando com a fala do amigo.

Charles Potter era um advogado muito famoso e respeitado de Londres, onde vivia em subúrbio com o seu filho James Potter.

- Eu estava em um jantar em Londres está bem? E tive que deixar uma amiga perto do metrô, por isso eu demorei.

- Eu queria ter mais amigas que nem o tio Potter... – Disse Sirius.

A garota que estava vestida com um roupão começou a se dobrar de rir quando Charles interviu.

- E o que vocês estavam fazendo acordados tão tarde? Em dia de semana, não é Reed?

Os adolescentes se entreolharam. Nenhum deles queria dizer que tinham estado na festa na casa dos Prewett porque sabiam que por mais que o Tio Potter fosse _relax_ com essas coisas de festa, bebida etc, poderia acontecer um "acidente" naquela casa envolvendo três adolescentes e um cara de meia idade raivoso.

- Falando com a Anne no celular! – Reed falou rápido

- E tentando ler um livro! – completou James

- **NADA – **gritou Sirius.

Parabéns James a resposta do ano _tentando_ ler um livro, vai ganhar o Oscar desse jeito pensou a garota irritada.

- Isso mesmo de bobeira aqui em casa sem fazer absolutamente nada pai.

Charles os encarou por alguns instantes e ralhou.

- Ok vocês podem estar de férias, mas não é motivo de vocês dormirem tarde toda santa noite!

- Concordo plenamente, mas galerinha, o papo tá muito bom, muito bom, mas eu vou lá dormir. Adeusinho povo do meu coração... – Falou a garota fazendo uma "pequena" cena.

Quando a garota se dirigiu ao seu quarto os "homens" da casa começaram a rir.

- Sério essa garota tem muito problema, HAHAHAHA ela deveria se tratar, Tio P. você não conhece nenhum psiquiatra não?

- É verdade lembra o showzinho que ela deu pra McGonagall sobre os direitos dos alunos de não fazer lição de casa quando acontece algum fato que marcaria a história.

- E qual era o fato que marcaria a história? – Perguntou o confuso.

- Uma liquidação na Harrods ... – Suspirou James em um tom monótono

Os três homens subiram a escada em direção aos seus quartos.

Amwell, Hertfordshire

- Mãe você chegou! – Gritou uma garota ruiva sorridente quando avistou uma mulher de um longo cabelo loiro adentrar a casa.

-Claro que eu cheguei querida, eu prometi á você que voltava ainda hoje!- Disse a mulher com um largo sorriso no rosto – Onde está a Pet?

- Hum a Petúnia saiu com o Orca Assassina depois que você saiu.

- Não chame o namorado da sua irmã assim Lily, você sabe que o que importa é o que ela sente por ele e...

-... E que nós não podemos interferir na relação dela por mais absurda que possa parecer, eu sei mãe já até decorei o discurso – cortou a filha- mas me conte como foi o seu jantar em Londres?

- Foi fantástico querida! Você irá adorar Londres sabe...

-... Porque eu vou adorar Londres?

- Ah por nada não querida, eu só tenho uma ótima notícia, mas vamos esperar a Petúnia chegar primeiro assim só preciso repetir uma vez.

Lily correu para o seu quarto e fechou a porta. Faltavam 1 mês para as suas aulas começarem, ela iria começar a estudar no Amwell High um colégio público em sua cidade onde iria cursar o 1º ano do colegial. Imersa em seus pensamentos sobre o início das aulas ela adormeceu.

9:00 da manhã no quarto de Lily

- MONSTRA ACORDA LOGO! A LISA QUER FALAR CONOSCO – Gritou à adorável **(lê-se maligna, maldita, má)** irmã de Lily.

- EU ACORDEI DA PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE ESQUISITA- Gritou como resposta Lily.

Na verdade Lily já tinha acordado antes, mas resolveu ficar no quarto para não ser perturbada pela sua irmã, mas afinal o Diabo apareceu como sempre pensou a ruiva. Petúnia é a irmã mais velha de Lily, ela não age feito uma irmã _normal_, todas as suas frases que eram dirigidas a sua irmã mais nova terminavam com esquisita, estranha ou monstra. Ela faz faculdade de economia com o seu mais novo namorado Válter Dursley ou como Lily gostava de chamar Orca Assassina.

A ruiva colocou uma calça jeans com um moletom azul escuro e desceu para o café. Quando chegou á cozinha encontrou sua mãe fazendo ovos com bacon e Petúnia lendo o Financial Times.

Alguma coisa estava errada.

Sua mãe nunca fazia ovos com bacon. A última vez que Lily se lembra de sua mãe ter preparado esse tipo de café foi quando as duas irmãs tinham brigado _feio_, com direito a gritinhos histéricos e puxadas de cabelo e Lisa tinha tentado **(inutilmente) **melhorar o humor da casa.

- Meu amor que bom que você acordou! Assim poderemos ter um café em família – exclamou uma Lisa Evans sorridente usando um avental escrito 1#Mom.

Petúnia e sua irmã se entreolharam. E depois Petúnia balbuciou alguma coisa como "maluca".

- Claro mãe, parece que você está muito animada hoje, não? – Disse Lily.

- Por que nas estaria feliz? – Perguntou a mãe fazendo cara de desentendida.

- Sei lá por estar chovendo lá fora e estar 44,6°F **(N/A: equivale a 7ºC)**- Petúnia falou com se fosse o fato mais óbvio do mundo, na verdade, era o fato mais óbvio do mundo.

Mas Lisa Evans era assim, sempre estava feliz nos piores momentos era isso o que Lily mais gostava em sua mãe e o que Petúnia por mais hilário que parecesse **(ou não)** mais odiava, o otimismo dela com a vida.

- Temos que ficar sempre felizes quando temos chance Pet! – Petúnia deu um sorriso de desgosto quando ouviu isso da mãe- Agora vamos a minha grande notícia. Nós vamos nos mudar para LONDRES!

- NÓS VAMOS FAZER O QUE? – Berraram as duas irmãs em coro.

Londres

Cinco jovens estavam sentados em uma mesa de um pub em Londres conversando e rindo sobre besteiras da vida quando mais três jovens apareceram.

- Oi povo querido do meu fígado!- Cumprimentou uma garota loira que foi se sentando em uma das cadeiras livre enquanto um garoto de cabelos cor de mel girava os olhos.

- REED! Caramba por que você foi embora da festa tão rápido ontem, do nada você sumiu! – Exclamou uma garota com o cabelo loiro platinado caindo geometricamente na altura do ombro- Nós pensamos que você tinha achado alguém mais interessante e...

-... Oi pra você também Anne como você é gentil de perguntar se eu estou bem! Pois eu vou te responder que estou profundamente magoada com o seu ato- cortou Sirius que foi sentar entre o garoto de cabelo cor de mel e Anne.

- Como sempre cordial Sirius - Disse a garota com um sorriso irônico no rosto, vendo que a amiga estava conversando com Gideon, resolveu falar com James- Então voltando ao assunto, Jay onde vocês se meteram? Eu e o Fabian ficamos procurando vocês por meia hora!

- Meu pai tinha me ligado falando que estava chegando em casa aí nós corremos pro carro e fomos direto para casa, apesar do Sirius ter tido o desejo estranho de parar no Potatoes&England para comprar peixe com batatas fritas... – Continuou James que havia acabo de se servido de amendoins que ainda restavam na mesa.

Reed, Sirius, Gideon e Fabian tinham começado uma conversa animada sobre a próxima festa que iria ter. Com a cena, James e Anne reviraram os olhos.

- Essa gente nunca muda- Suspirou Remus que tomava um _small bier._

- É verdade, por isso nós somos tão fodas, falamos do mesmo assunto e continuamos abalando- Completou Anne.

- Eo... conforfo coh focevs, noca esftas bacacas son fanphasficas – Declarou Peter que não havia dado o ar da graça até agora, com um monte de batatas na boca.

- O que ele disse?- Perguntou um James confuso.

- "Eu concordo com vocês, nossa essas batatas são fantásticas" – Sugeriu Remus – Convivendo há 7 anos com essa criatura eu tinha que aprender alguma coisa, né?

- Uh é verdade Peter essas batatas são maravilhosas! Eu queria aprender como elas são feitas, sabe elas não são muito fritas, mas não chegam a ser torradas... – Concordou Reed que surgiu do nada.

- Lá vai a Reed com o seu secreto amor pela culinária – Gozou Sirius.

- Pelo menos eu sei cozinhar alguma coisa e não tenho que viver de comida tailandesa, tá bom – Retrucou à loira.

- O que tem de errado com a comida tailandesa?- Indagou Sirius com uma cara de cachorrinho confuso.

- Você nem sabe como ela é feita e eles podem estar explorando os trabalhadores sabe, e você está pouco ligando pra isso...

- Vai começar de novo – Disseram Remus, Peter, Anne e James em uni som.

_Depois de 2 horas naquele mesmo pub..._

- Tchau gente, nós nos vemos por aí – Despediu-se Reed sorrindo- Anne não esquece de me ligar, gaste um pouquinho do seu tempo com Remus no celular comigo, ok?

- Eu não gasta tempo só com ele no celular tá? – Disse Anne corando – A culpa não é toda minha você passa tempo de mais com esses dois aí – Disse ela gesticulando para James e Sirius.

- Claro, Claro Anne – Disse James se dirigindo para o carro dele- Afinal você vai querer carona ou não?

- Relaxa Jay eu vou ir com o Remus e o Peter- Justificou a loira já entrando no Mazda (./images/Mazda/Mazda_) de Remus.

- Ah Remus, Peter não se esqueçam que vai ter aquele almoço lá em casa no domingo para comemorar a "mudança da nova assessora do meu pai" – Falou James para os dois amigos que se direcionavam para o Mazda.

- Sim James nós vamos estar lá sem falta, tchau tchau– Insistiu Remus.

Remus entrou no carro e foi embora. Reed estava conversando com Gideon sobre a volta as aulas e como ia ser difícil aguentar o Professor Binns mais um ano quando James os interrompeu.

- Reed anda logo o Sirius tá impaciente lá no carro- Disse James com tédio.

- Tá bom to indo Jay, tchau Gideon – Despediu-se a loira com um beijo estalado na bochecha do garoto- Anda James, vai logo, que lerdeza, você demora muito para andar sabia disso?- Gozou a garota.

A loira entrou no banco traseiro do carro já que o do carona estava sendo ocupado pelo Sirius. James estava se dirigindo para casa de Sirius quando Reed falou.

- Ah James você pode me deixar em casa, sabe na _outra_ casa?

- Quer dizer na casa que é do lado da minha e que você praticamente abandona?- Sugeriu James;

- _Exactement mon chéri_, me deixe na gloriosa casa dos Delamare onde meus queridos avós que voltaram de viagem estão, cheios de presentes de _Milan_ para mim – Afirmou a garota.

Os três jovens seguiram cantando **What it Takes** do **Aerosmith** á pleno pulmões até chegarem a _mui antiga e nobre Casa dos Black_, a casa de Sirius.

-Tell me what it takes to let you go. Tell me how the pain's supposed to go. Tell me how it is that you can sleep in the night. Without thinking you lost everything that was good. In your life to the toss of the dice. Tell me what it takes to let you go! – Gritaram os três quando chegaram na calçada da casa de Sirius.

- Bom meus queridos amigos obrigada pelo _delivery_ aqui pro hospício mas agora eu tenho que encontrar meus queridos parentes- Riu Sirius fechando a porta do carro.

Reed estava trocando sem parar a estação de rádio quando **(finalmente)** achou uma estação que ela gostasse, quis conversar com James.

-Ei Jay, você não acha estranho o seu pai dar uma festa para comemorar a mudança de uma colega de trabalho para Londres? Eu achava que ele nunca mais ia fazer isso depois daquela festa do Bob... Ele tinha ficado realmente furioso conosco...

_Flash Back On_

_Três adolescentes de quatorze anos estavam abaixados atrás de uma cerca rindo muito. Quando a única garota do grupo falou._

_-Então Padfoot onde você tinha encontrado aquele cachorro mesmo?_

_- Eu estava andando na rua pensando normalmente em que garota eu queria pegar quando encontrei aquele enorme Doberman na rua e pensei "Ei o Bob iria amar esse cachorro, tem a cara dele!", aí eu peguei o pobre coitado e levei para casa, mas é claro que eu o fiz estraçalhar todo o jardim da minha mãe antes de ele ir para o meu quarto. Depois eu liguei pro Prongs aqui – disse apontando para um James que tinha um leve ataque de riso (comparado com os anteriores) – e contei a minha ideia e na mesma hora ele aceitou- Completou Sirius rindo._

_- Espero que o Bob esteja bem sabe, não sei como você teve essa ideia Reed, de colocar carne crua na cadeira do cara e soltar o Doberman _**(N/A: Sim, eu assisti Cheaper by the Dozen 2- Doze é demais 2**_.- Perguntou James tentando manter o equilíbrio._

_- HaHa eu acho que eu assisto muuuuuuita T.V., mas quem mandou o Bob dedurar a gente pro seus pais e pros __**meus**_ _avós, eu acho que eu vou ficar de castigo para sempre por ter ficado com uma __**simples**__ detenção de três semanas com o Binns, só porque nós perguntamos se nós jogássemos lápis nele atravessava, e não é nossa culpa que todo mundo começou a jogar um monte de lápis no pobre coitado._

_Depois disso os jovens continuaram a rir até serem achados pelo pai de James que estava furioso com a demissão de seu novo funcionário que estava deitado em uma das espreguiçadeiras com um saco de gelo nas partes baixas..._

_Flash Back Off_

- É verdade eu achei estranho ele dar essa "festinha", mas ele disse alguma coisa dessa mulher ter filhas e ele quer que nos apresentemos para elas porque pelo jeito elas não conhecem ninguém aqui – concordou James passando a mão no cabelo – mas provavelmente nós vamos ficar no meu quarto até o final da festa, geralmente as "filhinhas" dos amigos do meu pai são meio metro mais baixas que o Peter e usam laços no cabelo inteiro – acrescentou com uma cara de nojo.

- HaHaHa lembra aquela garotinha que falava que ia casar com o Sirius? HaHa ele tinha ficado muito assustado – Falou Reed olhando pela janela do carro – Valeu James pela carona, ah lembre de dizer pro seu pai que eu e os meus avós vamos estar na festa no domingo – Despediu-se com um beijo na bochecha do garoto.

- Eu aviso ele sim, Au Revoir Reed – Disse ele acenando para ela.

Ele seguiu mais 25 metros para frente e estacionou o seu carro na garagem.


	4. Londres, Festa, Incêndio e Quiches

_Amwell, Hertfordshire_

- Temos que ficar sempre felizes quando temos chance Pet! – Petúnia deu um sorriso de desgosto quando ouviu isso da mãe- Agora vamos a minha grande notícia. Nós vamos nos mudar para LONDRES!

- NÓS VAMOS FAZER O QUE? – Berraram as duas irmãs em coro.

- Queridas são boas notícias! Eu consegui um trabalho maravilhoso em Londres depois daquele jantar de ontem à noite. Eu já estava planejando isso á algum tempo, mas eu não tinha certeza de nada e não queria deixar vocês na expectativa dependendo da resposta... – e a voz da mãe de Lily foi morrendo aos poucos – Então o que vocês acham? – Perguntou ela sorridente.

- Mã-Mãe eu não-não sei o que que dizer – Gemeu Lily tremula quando foi interrompida pela irmã.

- MAS EU SEI O QUE DIZER! Mãe eu estou indo para Cambridge! Estava tudo planejado que eu voltaria para Amwell nos feriados, e agora como eu vou chegar a Londres? – Gritou Petúnia que estava muito nervosa.

- Querida como você disse você está indo para Cambridge, você morará lá nos dormitórios e nos feriados você pode muito bem pegar o trem/metrô para Londres! E eu a Lily vamos esperar você no feriado e ainda pode levar o Válter com você, tenho certeza que ele ficaria muito feliz de viajar com você- contrapôs a mãe.

Lily estava atônita, ela iria se mudar para Londres. Onde ela ia estudar? Onde ela ia morar? Como iria deixar Amwell e todos os seus amigos? Ela quase nem ouviu quando sua mãe falou com ela.

- Quê? – perguntou Lily.

- Eu perguntei se você estava bem querida, você está muito pálida – disse a mãe com uma cara de desconfiada.

- E-Eu to bem mãe, mas você tem certeza que você quer isso? Sabe mudar para a cidade grande, nós nem temos casa lá e eu vou começar o High School aonde?

- Querida pensei que você nunca ia perguntar! Bom um colega de trabalho meu me mostrou umas casas em um subúrbio de Londres e o melhor de tudo é que a empresa irá pagar grande parte do aluguel. Ah e você irá estudar em uma das melhores escolas da região Hogwarts High School, o diretor prontamente aceitou a sua matrícula quando eu a mandei por causa das suas boas notas – falou a mãe dando "pulinho de alegria".

- E quando exatamente o caminhão de mudança vem? – perguntou Petúnia.

Lisa Evans (mãe de Lily e Petúnia) olhou no calendário e disse simplesmente:

- Hoje.

- O QUE? – Gritaram novamente as duas irmãs em coro.

_Mansão Delamare_

- Reed meu amor você viu o meu colar com o diamante no meio? – Perguntou uma senhora de uns 65 anos se dirigindo a uma garota que pulava dentro da calça jeans para conseguir entrar.

- Eu... – Não vi... -... Nada – Respondeu a garota ainda pulando na sua calça quase se espatifando no chão – Pergunte... -... Para a... – Eleonora!

- Querida por que você não usa uma saia? Iria ficar tão delicado – sugeriu a senhora ao ver que sua neta estava com **(uma grande) **dificuldade em fechar o zíper da calça.

A garota olhou incrédula para a avó e respondeu desviando do assunto.

- Vovó eu acho que o vovô está com um problema para achar as abotoaduras do paletó dele...

A senhora suspirou e olhou para a neta, realmente ela achava que a neta estava muita bonita apesar de não gostar de usar uma vestimenta mais tradicional, ou seja, nada de jeans.

- ELEONORA! – Berrou a velha mulher – Onde está o meu colar de diamante e as abotoaduras do Oliver? – Indagou a mulher.

Um minuto depois apareceu uma mulher pequenina, mas bem forte que veio correndo ao encontro de sua patroa.

- Madam Delamare o seu colar está em cima da penteadeira de seu quarto e creio que as abotoaduras do Monsieur estejam no closet na gaveta dos lenços – disse a mulher gesticulando muito para os lados.

Logo a Madam e Eleonora foram à busca dos apetrechos do paletó de Monsieur. Enquanto Reed tentava decidir o que fazia com o cabelo, ela se olhou em um grande espelho de seu quarto que ia do chão até o teto,ela estava bonita pensou, usava uma camisa social branca de mangas curtas com outra blusa de alcinhas rosa por cima fazendo uma sobreposição; usava a sua calça jeans que quase a tinha feito cair estatelada no chão e um sapato preto.

Acabou resolvendo deixar o cabelo solto que caia até um pouco abaixo do ombro. Quando estava saindo de seu quarto ouviu um alto "Eureca!" da empregada que havia achado as malditas abotoaduras debaixo da cama do quarto principal da casa. Quando estavam todos prontos a família se encaminhou até a porta e se despediram de Eleonora que havia resolvido fazer uma caça as outras abotoaduras perdidas. Quando estavam começando a caminhar pela calçada o avô de Reed virou para ela.

- Tu êtes joli ma petite-fille **(N/A:** _**Você está linda minha neta**_**)- **murmurrou o avô beijando as costas da palma da mão de sua neta.

- Obligé grand-père, t'est très gentil **(N/A:**_**Obrigada vovô, o senhor é muito gentil**_**) –** agradeceu a garota com um sorriso no rosto.

Quando chegaram a casa **(lê-se mansão)** dos Potter's, Oliver Delamare (avô de Reed) tocou a campanhia logo um mordomo veio atende-los.

- Por favor, senhores podem entrar o senhor Potter está os esperando no jardim – esclareceu o mordomo fazendo uma reverência um pouquinho exagerada.

Eles seguiram para dentro da casa passando pela sala onde muitas pessoas conversavam e riam sentadas nos sofás quando chegaram ao jardim. O jardim estava decorado com pequenas lusinhas amarelas-que apesar de estar de dia decoravam muito bem o ambiente-, várias mesas redondas com toalhas brancas estavam espalhadas por vários cantos do lugar, e também havia uma nova **(e gigante)** fonte de água no meio do jardim. Quando se aproximaram mais do jardim onde um homem de cabelos um pouco grisalhos conversava animadamente com outro homem, exclamou.

- Oliver, Anice há quanto tempo! Como foi a viagem á Itália?

- HaHa Charles como sempre atencioso, foi realmente _fantastique! _Milão estava divino como sempre, não é Oliver? – Riu Anice.

- Claro que sim. Charles, tenho que te contar sobre os novos tabacos que estão sendo produzidos na Itália meu caro!

- Oi Tio Charlie – disse que Reed que tinha ficado excluída da "rodinha" de conversas até o momento.

- Olá Reed! Como você está?- Perguntou Charles educadamente.

- Bem como sempre, onde estão James e os meninos? – Indagou a garota.

- Sumiram novamente! Se vocês os encontrar peça para eles descerem, certo? – Perguntou e depois da confirmação da menina com um aceno de cabeça acrescentou- Ah e Reed você poderia mais tarde checar como estão ás coisas na cozinha?

Um sorriso se formou no rosto dela.

- É óbvio que sim Tio Charlie

Reed entrou novamente no interior da casa onde podia observar que na festa havia realmente _muitas _pessoas, algumas crianças corriam em volta dos sofás o que a fez lembrar-se de Sirius e começar a rir. Ela sabia exatamente onde eles estavam.

Ela subiu discretamente a escada que dava no segundo andar e andou por um longo corredor até parar no penúltimo quarto do lado esquerdo; ela abriu a porta e ouviu um berro.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – berrou um garoto de cabelos compridos.

- Calma Sirius sou eu! – exclamou a garota.

- Graças a Deus que é você Reed – falou ele a abraçando parecendo uma menininho assustada – você viu a quantidade de garotinhas que tem lá embaixo?

- HAHAHAHAHA Six continua traumatizado – riu Remus que estava sentado em uma cadeira giratória.

- Pads, posso te perguntar uma coisa séria? –falou James com uma cara de sério– Posso ser o seu padrinho no casamento? – Depois dessa James e Reed tiveram um ataque de riso

- Nã-Não me lembre dessa garota James – gemeu Sirius- Walburga ficou me enchendo sobre essa garota, como ela iria se tornar uma excelente moça e blah blah blah

- Mas Sirius a garota só tinha 7 anos! – Disse Reed

- O mais traumatizante é isso! Minha mãe só queria que eu "casa se" com ela porque a família devia ser importante ou alguma coisa assim...

Todos os cinco riram, isso mesmo cinco, Peter estava sentado em um poltrona comendo salgadinhos de uma tigela _enorme_.

- Então... Por que vocês estão escondidos aqui em cima?

- É que Reed nós estamos um pouco cansados, sabe como é que é né? – Tentou justificar James.

- Claro que sei, vocês estão fugindo de se apresentar para as filhas da nova assessora do pai de _alguém_ e fugindo de garotinhas inocentes com laços na cabeça – Replicou terminando a frase olhando feio para Sirius.

- Elas não são nada inocentes! – Contrapôs Sirius

Enquanto os garotos entravam em uma discussão sem fim sobre que filme do Star Wars era o melhor, a garota sentou no parapeito da janela e a abriu. Viu uma mulher de uns 30 e poucos anos loira conversando com o Sr. Potter, atrás dela estavam duas garotas uma com o cabelo loiro e aparado e a outra com cabelos ruivos caindo em cascata pela sua costa.

- Ui Jay parece que você ganhou o dia, uma das filhas da assessora é ruiva justamente o seu tipo...

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase porque 4 garotos pularam na sua direção gritando " NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOO" e caindo em cima dela.

- AAAAAAARRRRRE vocês tão loucos? Peter saí de cima das minhas costelas!

- Eles podem nos ver sua pirada! Nós seremos descobertos! – Exclamou Remus tapando a boca dela.

Ela começou a se debater no chão, tentando fazer Sirius que estava sentado _EM CIMA_ dela a _AMAÇANDO__._

- Sirius seu cachorro sai de cima de mim! – conseguiu falar ela o empurrando para longe.

Mas quando ela levantou a cabeça para observar a janela viu quatro pessoas os encarando do andar debaixo. Charles Potter estava sorrindo travesso, a mulher loira tinha um acesso de riso, a ruiva estava boquiaberta e a irmã loira estava com cara de tédio meio que olhando a paisagem. Eles tinham visto toda a cena.

- ABAIXA! – E ela foi novamente puxada para o chão caindo com tudo e fazendo um barulhão. Mas dessa vez foi puxada _gentilmente_ por James que parecia querer se esconder novamente a qualquer custo.

- Eita Reed, você tá muito gorda viu o barulhão que você fez quando bateu no chão? – Disse Sirius, dizendo mais uma de suas pérolas.

- O que você disse? – Falou serrando os dentes.

- NADA, ele não disse nada não Reed, relaxe foi besteira – Remus tentando **(inutilmente)** acalmar a situação.

- Eu disse – olhou feio para Remus – que a _Mademoiselle_ aí deveria perder alguns quilinhos sabe?

**(N/A: O próximo acontecimento pode conter cenas violentas o_o) **Depois disso Reed pulou em cima de Sirius e os dois começaram a se estapear por todo o quarto que era relativamente pequeno. James tentou separar Sirius de Reed, mas o seu _querido_ amigo Padfoot deu uma cotovelada nas suas costelas o que o fez cair de dor no chão, Remus tentou afastar Reed da "briga", mas a garota não percebeu que era o seu _amigo_ Moony e chutou as coxas dele quase acertando o seu "amiguinho", o que fez Remus cair no chão de joelhos.

Ah! E Peter estava comendo os seus salgadinhos sentado na poltrona parecendo assistir um filme.

- Meu Deus! Isso é melhor que o _**M1Challenge**_! **(N/A: É um programa/canal de boxe)** – gritou Peter todo animado.

- Remus meu deus! Desculpa – Disse a garota abaixando pra ver se Remus tava bem.

- Coitadinho do Remuxo! Olha o que você fez Reed você quase acabou com a linhagem Lupin – exclamou Sirius.

Ela olhou feio pro Sirius. Sabe aquele olhar que gela a alma? Ela olhou desse jeito para ele. E ele ficou muito assustado.

- Então né – falou Sirius com uma risadinha nervosa – onde está o James?

- Aquiiiiii – ouviram um baixo sussuro vindo debaixo da cama.

- Jaymieeeeeee o que você tá fazendo aí?

- Sirius sua besta você me acertou na costela e eu caí e fui _rolando_ pra debaixo de cama! – Rosnou James indignado.

- Coitadinho do Jay! Olha o que você fez Sirius você quase matou o seu amiguinho – exclamou a garota gozando de Sirius.

Todos estavam recompostos agora. Sirius e Reed haviam **(finalmente)** entrado em trégua, Remus e James iriam sobreviver e os salgadinhos de Peter haviam acabado. Eles resolveram descer á conselho de Remus para o pai de James não ficar decepcionado com eles.

_No Jardim dos Potter's_

Cinco jovens caminhavam em direção ao jardim eles passaram pelos avós de Reed que conversavam em francês com uma mulher de cabelos brancos e um cachecol de raposa no pescoço, a garota revirou os olhos com a cena. Eles acharam logo o Sr. Potter que estava conversando agora com a mulher loira e outro rapaz de seus 25 anos.

- Ah que bom que vocês chegaram crianças – disse o Sr. Potter e depois interrompeu James que gemeu – Essa aqui é Lisa Evans minha nova assessora!

Todos ficaram meio imóveis no momento até que Reed se pronunciou com um sorriso educado.

- Olá, meu nome é Reed Delamare é um prazer conhecer a senhora.

- Ah sim a neta da Madam e do Monsieur Delamare é um prazer conhece-lá – Falou Lisa apertando a mão da garota que estava estendida – Me deixe apresentar minhas filhas, essa daqui é Petúnia Evans – a loira com cara de desgosto pensou Reed – E essa é a Lily – falou segurando a garota ruiva pelo braço que agora estava super corada, e Reed achou engraçado a garota estar envergonhada.

- É um enorme prazer conhecer as duas, Tio Charlie falou muito sobre vocês – acrescentou Reed que recebeu de Charles um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Boa Tarde meu nome é Remus Lupin, eu sou amigo do filho do Sr. Potter – apresentou-se Remus.

-Eu sou Peter Pettigrew – fazendo o mesmo que Remus

- Ah! Eu sou Sirius Black amigo do Jamisito – Cumprimentou Sirius que estava aliviado por as filhas serem mais altas que Peter e não usarem laços na cabeça.

- Hum, Eu sou James Potter – Disse James que parecia estar _adorando_ o momento.

A Sra. Evans e o Sr. Potter voltaram a conversar com o outro homem animadamente sobre um novo caso que tinha aparecido no trabalho ou alguma coisa assim.

- Então Petúnia, Lily que escola vocês vão estudar? – perguntou Remus que se sentou em uma das cadeiras da mesa que as Evans tinham se acomodado.

- Eu vou estudar Economia em Cambridge – respondeu Petúnia, certamente ela era a mais velha.

- E-Eu vou estudar em Hogwarts High School no primeiro ano – respondeu Lily que ainda estava corada.

- Que fantástico Lily! Nós também estudamos lá, só que no segundo ano – disse Sirius contente.

- Certamente você vai gostar da escola, ela é muito boa e as pessoas são ótimas, pelo menos algumas – concordou Reed.

- A comida é excelente! – manifestou Peter.

- Ah e tenho certeza que Cambridge tem um ótimo sistema de ensino e que a comida também deve ser boa – falou rapidamente Remus tentando não excluir Petúnia da conversa, sem muito sucesso já que a jovem parecia muito interessada no visor do celular.

James continuava calado sentado na cadeira, não sabia o que dizer, alguma coisa estava acontecendo para o pai querer dar essa festa. Ele estava no mundo da lua e nem ouviu Reed chamar.

- Não é JAMES? – indagou a garota.

- Ah! É claro – replicou rapidamente

- Viu? Qualquer problema pode falar conosco Lily. Ah! Eu tenho que ir à cozinha ver como está sendo preparada a comida, Sirius você pode me ajudar?

- Claro loira vamos logo – falou com uma cara de entediado.

- PETER FICA AÍ – disse **(ou berrou?)** a garota para Peter que já o estava os acompanhando – Você não vai acabar com as minhas quiches de carne!

Peter ficou triste por isso e voltou a se sentar na cadeira quando os dois estavam indo em direção a sala.

_Acompanhando Sirius e Reed na mansão dos Potter's_

- Então por que você vai ter que ver as tortas que vão ser servidas? – Indagou Sirius.

- Tio Charlie me perguntou se eu não queria checar a cozinha, ele sabe como eu gosto de gastronomia então queria ver se eu tinha alguma sugestão – respondeu a garota que se encaminhava em direção á um pequeno corredor- E não são tortas são Q-U-I-C-H-E-S.

- Ah, então não era só uma desculpa para ficar a sós comigo! – Disse Sirius.

- Sirius se eu quisesse ficar a "sós com você" a Anne me mataria.

- O que a Anne tem a ver com isso?

- Lembra que vocês ficaram na primeira festa dos Prewett no verão? Eu acho que ela gosta de você.

- Eba a loirinha gosta de mim! – Falou Sirius com uma dançinha da "vitória" muuuuuito estranha.

A garota riu da performance de Sirius e entrou na porta do corredor pequeno que dava em uma cozinha enorme que estava cheia de garçons e cozinheiros que tentavam arrumar os pratos para poder servi-los. Quando eles entraram um homem que usava um chapelão, deve ser o chef pensou Sirius **(N/A: Que gênio Sirius como você chegou a essa brilhante conclusão?)**, exclamou ao ver a garota:

- Você deve ser a ! O Sr. Potter falou muito sobre a senhorita, e quem é você? – perguntou o chef olhando Sirius de baixo para cima.

- Ele é meu assistente não precisa se preocupar, você deve ser Henry não é?- Falou a garota rapidamente.

O chef afirmou com a cabeça e foi mostrando os pratos que haviam sido preparados e perguntava a opinião deles. Reed estava checando as quiches de carne que iam ser colocados no forno.

- Ei desde quando eu sou seu assistente? – perguntou Six.

- Se eu falasse que você não faz nada, serve somente para ocupar espaço e só estava aqui me acompanhando ele ia te botar para correr da cozinha dele- respondeu a garota – Sirius faz um favor de ver as quiches que vão ir ao forno, acerte a temperatura para 160° graus ok?

A garota seguiu pela enorme cozinha agora olhando a sobremesa. Sirius ia ver o forno, mas não as quiches, mas sim as mulheres que estavam cozinhando perto do forno.

- Ei Sirius vamos logo, já terminei de ver tudo aqui vamos voltar para o jardim.

Os dois prosseguiram pelo jardim e encontraram Remus tendo uma conversa super animada com um Neurocirurgião, o marido da mulher de cachecol de raposa por sinal. Peter comendo amendoins que ficavam espalhados em taças pelas mesas. James conversando com Lily e um amigo de seu pai. E Petúnia admirando **(com tédio) **a paisagem enquanto a mãe conversava com outra mulher.

- Nossa que cheiro forte – Remus comentou com Reed

- Nossa é verdade... – comentou a garota – Que cheiro é esse?

- Humm eu acho que é carne queimada, sim... Com um leve toque de churrasco

A garota que se encontrava na sala olhou em direção da cozinha e viu fumaça.

- Sirius é FOGO!

- Fogo...? FOOOOOGO – Gritou Sirius abanando as mãos para o alto correndo em direção a cozinha.

Reed, Remus, Peter, James e Lily seguiram Sirius em direção á cozinha que estava cheia de fumaça, encontraram Henry que era acudido por duas mulheres e ele tossia que nem um gato tentando cuspir bolas de pêlo. Eles encontraram Sirius que estava perto do fogão.

- MINHAS QUICHES!- choramingou Reed.

A adrenalina era tanta que o momento passou voando. Peter teve o seu momento herói da vida, como bombeiro. Peter que vinha por último correndo tropeçou no pé de Lily e saiu _voando_ por cima da bancada da cozinha que tinha uma enorme tigela com água. Na queda em cima da bancada ele acabou empurrando a tigela para cima das chamas e fumaça do fogão, fazendo o fogo e a fumaça diminuir consideravelmente.

- WORMTAIL! MEU HERÓI – Gritou Sirius o abraçando.

- SIRIUS ÓRION BLACK – Berrou Reed – VOCÊ NÃO AJUSTOU O FORNO! SEU CACHORRO, ATÉ AQUELE DOBERMAN ERA MAIS INTELIGENTE QUE VOCÊ! VOCÊ QUASE MATOU A TODOS NÓS E DESTRUIU MINHAS POBRES QUICHES! E O PETER QUASE MORREU TENTANDO NOS SALVAR!

Peter que estava meio inconsciente e tentando ser reanimado por Remus, pareceu acordar quando ouviu os berros de Reed.

- Eu sou um herói eu salvei as _quiches_! – falou Peter orgulhoso.

Todos começaram a rir menos a loira que parecia estar no meio de um ataque de nervos com Sirius e as quiches. Lily que achou toda a situação engraçada sussurrou para James.

- Eles sempre são assim?

- Quase sempre, mas geralmente o Peter acaba comendo alguma coisa no final... – sussurrou de volta.

Instantaneamente depois que James falou aquilo Peter exclamou.

- Essas quiches são excelentes! Hummm... tá taum bom – exclamou Peter.

Lily e James riram.

- É parece que tudo é como sempre foi – falou Lily sorrindo.

_Nova casa das Evans, no subúrbio de Londres_

Lily tinha acabado de chegar da festa na casa dos Potter's e se dirigiu para a sua cama. Ela tinha até gostado da nova casa, o seu quarto era bem maior do que o anterior e era bem aconchegante; a garota trocou de roupa colocando uma camisola leve e prendeu o cabelo em um coque e foi para a cozinha a fim de comer alguma coisa.

- O que você achou da festa querida? – perguntou a mãe quando viu que a filha tinha entrado na cozinha.

- Foi legal mãe...

- E o que você achou do James e dos amigos dele?

- São realmente estranhos, mas parecem ser boas pessoas e são bem divertidos.

- Que bom que você gostou deles querida, aquela Reed parece ser bem simpática!

- É, ela é ótima, mas parece não deixar ninguém entrar facilmente na vida dela ou dos amigos, eu acho que ela só faz isso para os proteger ou alguma coisa assim – confessou a garota com uma cara confusa.

- Sim parece ser verdade, mas tenho certeza que você vai conquistá-la! E o James pareceu gostar muito de você – disse a mãe com uma piscadela.

A garota ficou muito vermelha e disse.

- Eu nem conheço ele direito e o James só quis falar comigo no final da festa, antes ele só tinha me dado gelo! – respondeu a garota indignada.

- Claro querida, agora vá dormir que amanhã iremos comprar o seu material escolar está bem? Boa noite – despediu-se a mãe com um beijo na cabeça da ruiva.

- Boa noite murmurou a garota sentando-se no sofá

_Mansão dos Potter, 23h 12min_

- À tarde de hoje foi legal, tirando o assassinato das pobres quiches – disse Reed olhando feio para Sirius.

- Eh hehe vamos esquecer isso, são águas passadas não é? – falou Sirius rindo um pouquinho nervoso.

- Sim e conhecemos pessoas muito legais hoje! Vocês viram aquele homem com quem eu estava falando? Ele é reitor da faculdade de medicina e leciona as aulas para o curso de neurocirurgiões, não é maravilhoso? – falou Remus contente.

- Pessoas legais né James? A ruivinha não tirou os olhos de você – comentou Sirius.

- É James cuidado para não ficar em Love por ela – afirmou Peter

- Eu nem conheço a garota direito e ela é mais nova e é FILHA da colega de trabalho do meu pai, e ela é meio estranha... – justificou James.

- Claro Potterzinho você nunca vai conseguir nos enganar HAHAHHAHAHA sempre saberemos o que passa na sua cabecinha pervertida – acrescentou Reed bagunçando **(ainda mais) **o cabelo de James.

- Haha claro Reedizinha, eu que tenho uma mente pervertida é?

- Claro que sim eu sou uma menininha pura e inocente que nunca pensaria nada para maiores de 16 anos – falou "inocentemente" a garota sorrindo e balançando os cílios rapidamente.

Todos riram, sabiam que Reed era longe de ser uma garotinha inocente, ela era muita pervertida e perversa **(no bom sentido)**.

- Ah e também teve outro ponto positivo – falou Remus

- Qual Remuxo? – perguntou James

- Ninguém pediu o Sirius em casamento! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

E todos se acabaram de rir.


	5. Quase em Hogwarts

Quase em Hogwarts

_16 de agosto, 12h 03min - Mansão Delamare_

_- Então como foi com a Divona Evans?– _indagou Anne que estava na linha do telefone.

- Ela é super de boa sei lá, parece ser muito legal – respondeu Reed que estava na outra linha do telefone.

- Oi garotas! Qual é a boa? – falou uma voz "misteriosa"

- JAMES!

_-Humm eu não sabia que você tava na casa do Jay, Reed..._

- E eu não estou na casa do James, eu tô na minha casa... JAMES O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

- AI MEU OUVIDO! Nossa que bicho mordeu você hein? Eu nunca te expulsei da minha casa sabia?

- Olha eu não estou te expulsando de casa você pode ficar aqui assistir um filme sei lá, mas porque você tá na extensão do MEU telefone?

- Bom, eu entrei na sua casa e não tava te achando e aí eu pensei "Ah! Ela deve estar no telefone" então eu fui pegar a extensão para ver com que você tava falando- explicou James simplesmente.

_- Olha vocês não precisam discutir por isso tá legal? Mas James o que você ainda tá fazendo aqui criatura? Se manda!_

- Eu tô querendo saber qual é a boa sabe? 

- James você sabe que não presta né?

James "o que não presta" Potter nem ligou para o comentário e continuou

- Então Anne como vai à vida? O que vocês estavam conversando antes de eu chegar? Quem é Divona Evans? – falou com uma voz misteriosa quando se referiu a Divona Evans

_- James sai do telefone a gente tá conversando sobre assuntos te garotas_

- É James vaza e pede Pizza pra mim, por favor, o número tá na geladeira...

- Eu não vou vazar tô sem nada pra fazer... Fui abandonado pelo Sirius! Ah e eu vou pedir de queijo tá?

_- Sutiãs, absorventes, calcinhas..._

- TÁ BOM TÔ SAINDO, CALA A BOCA ANNE!

- Não sabia de esse seu enorme poder de persuasão...

_- Convivendo com o James desde os 12 anos eu aprendi que certas coisas nunca mudam._

- Que profunda Anne

_16 de agosto, 13h 15min - Casa das Evans_

- Lily anda logo nós estamos atrasadas! O táxi já está na porta – gritou a Sra. Evans da sala de almoço.

- Tô descendo! – respondeu a garota ruiva do alto da escada.

- Pet não se esqueça de não abrir a porta para estranhos – recomendou a mãe.

- Claro mãe porque em Londres tem mais estranhos do que em Amwell! – disse Petúnia que estava estirada no sofá da sala de T.V. assistindo um filme.

Lisa e Lily saíram de casa e foram para o taxi que as aguardava. O motorista, um senhor baixinho e gordinho com um quepe horrível, perguntou:

- Para onde senhora?

- Humm – Lisa pegou um papel dentro de sua bolsa – Floreios & Borrões, por favor.

O taxista virou o carro na rua e seguiu para direita. Enquanto isso Lily observava a paisagem pela janela quando sua mãe comentou:

- Eu não acredito que Petúnia continue revoltada desse jeito... Eu só fiz isso por vocês, mas aqui não é tão ruim, não é?

- Mãe, Petúnia vai continuar do jeito que sempre foi e ela não vai mudar tão cedo, o que significa que o Orca Assasina e ela se merecem. E Londres é legal, mas que raios de loja é "Floreios & Borrões"?

- É uma loja que vende o material de Hogwarts fica em uma avenida chamada Diagonal-Al, provavelmente você vai encontrar vários alunos de Hogwarts. Charles me disse que fica cheio nas férias porque vários alunos vão comprar material e...

A mãe continuou falando e falando, ela realmente queria que sua filha se socializar-se já que tinha deixado os amigos para trás. Lily continuou ouvindo até o motorista ter parado o carro e dito:

- 23 libras

- Aqui está, tchau – despediu-se Lisa saindo do Taxi.

Lily foi logo atrás da mãe até entrar em uma grande livraria. Na vitrine do lado de fora estava escrito em grandes letras Floreios & Borrões, o interior da loja era cheio de livros, cadernos, penas e lápis, pergaminhos e papéis. Quando entraram na loja a Sra. Evans já foi perguntando há um vendedor pela lista de material de Hogwarts e o vendedor foi com a Sra. Evans procurar os livros.

Lily estava tentando pegar alguns livros que ficavam no alto de uma prateleira quando uma mão branquela os pegou.

- Aqui estão – falou uma figura alta com o cabelo negro e oleoso caindo até as maçãs do rosto.

- A-Ah Obrigada – disse Lily corando

- Meu nome é Severo Snape – apresentou-se o garoto.

- Eu me chamo Lily Evans – respondeu a garota.

- Você vai entrar em Hogwarts?

- Sim eu estou no primeiro ano...

- Eu também! Você vai adorar Hogwarts, lá tem muitas aulas boas e as pessoas são ótimas – comentou o garoto com um _quase_ sorriso.

- Eu conheci algumas pessoas que estudam em Hogwarts só que no segundo ano, eles eram estranhos, mas extremamente divertidos.

- Ah que bom que você já fez alguns amigos. E que casa você pensa em entrar? A melhor é a Sonserina! Na Sonserina entra quem tem grande ambição você se daria bem lá, eu acho. Agora eu preciso ir te vejo em Hogwarts – despediu-se o garoto com certo orgulho.

Lily continuou olhando os livros que o seu novo amigos pegara para ela, pensando sobre o que seria essa história de "casa" já tinha ouvido alguém comentar sobre isso no almoço dos Potter's. Quando terminou de folhear os livros sua mãe a chamou.

- Lily vi que você fez um novo amigo! Ele era bem... distinto mas parecia ser uma boa pessoa – comentou a mãe.

- Ele foi bem simpático eu acho – disse a filha

- Já peguei todos os seus livros e eles já estão separados, só falta decidir que cadernos comprar vamos ir até ali então – disse gesticulando para uma estante repleta de cadernos – Que tal esse aqui de Unicórnio? É tão fofinho!

- Não mãe! Eu estou no 1°colegial não no 1°ano! – retrucou a garota irritada.

Por fim acabou se decidindo entre cadernos de uma cor única, que possuíam uma letra chinesa no centro do caderno e graças a deus, era sem unicórnios. Mãe e filha contentes com a decisão foram em direção ao caixa pagar as compras, o atendente estava terminando uma ligação.

- Certo Sra. Pettigrew os livros estarão na sua casa quarta-feira por volta dás nove da manhã, certo? Tenha um bom dia – ele suspirou quando pôs o telefone no gancho e suspirou algo como "mulher histérica" – Ah sim desculpe estava terminando um pedido, vamos às compras agora. Lisa estava conversando com o vendedor quando disse para a filha:

- Lily querida olha só isso, não é interessante?

- Mão por que você tá com papel higiênico na mão?

- São Pergaminhos querida, alguns professores de Hogwarts os pedem!

- São _muuuuito_ parecidos com papel higiênico. – disse a garota

- É verdade, do que será que é feito? – perguntou a mãe curiosa.

As duas pagaram tudo e se dirigiram para uma loja que ficava na mesma avenida chamada Madame Malkins. As duas conversavam enquanto andavam.

- Provavelmente era a mãe de Peter no telefone com o atendente.

- Ah o garoto gordinho que não parava de roubar amendoins da mesa? É eu me lembro que o sobrenome dele era Pettigrew... Ou era Pettegui?

A mulher continuou sugerindo uma série de sobrenomes absurdos para Peter quando entraram na loja onde vendia o Uniforme de Hogwarts, uma mulher de uns 50 anos com cabelos escuros que quase batiam na cintura veio atendê-las:

- Olá sou Madame Malkins, como posso ajudá-las?

- Meu nome é Lisa Evans, eu queria ver o uniforme de Hogwarts, por favor.

- Certo e qual é o tamanha? – perguntou Madame Malkins se dirigindo a uma das estantes onde os uniformes eram guardados.

- Eu acho que é P – respondeu Lily.

- Humm certo... E você já decidiu a sua casa querida?

- Minha casa? – Lily já estava irritada de todo mundo saber sobre as "famosas" casas de Hogwarts e ninguém ter explicado para ela.

- Ela é nova em Hogwarts, ainda não decidiu que casa irá entrar e tenho certeza que Dumbledore adoraria explicar para ela – falou uma voz melodiosa saindo de trás de uma arara.

Reed Delamare estava parada na frente de uma arara segurando vestes de Hogwarts em um dos braços. O cabelo estava arrumado em uma trança frouxa que caia pelo seu ombro, usava uma saia azul escura meio curta com uma camiseta branca com detalhes em preto.

- Como vai Sra. Evans? – cumprimentou a garota – Olá Lily – terminou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Olá Reed que bom que nos encontramos de novo! Estamos escolhendo o uniforme da Lily – respondeu Lisa.

- Que ótimo tenho certeza que Madame Malkins terá uma enorme facilidade em achar o uniforme perfeito para Lily.

Lily tinha a impressão que Reed gostava de elogiar as pessoas já que a dona da loja estava com um sorriso orgulhoso. Por que aquela garota tinha que parecer tão perfeita, questionava Lily. Reed despediu se de Madame Malkins e da mãe de Lily que agora discutiam qual seria o melhor tamanho de suéter para ela, quando sussurrou no ouvido da garota:

- Não se preocupe, o primeiro dia de aula é sempre esclarecedor- depois ela andou até a porta e exclamou – _Au Revoir – _e atendeu o telefone enquanto passava pela porta "Gideon, onde você está sua anta?"

A ruiva achava que aquela loira era _muito_ **(****estranha)** misteriosa.

_16 de agosto, 14h - Mansão dos Potter's_

- James onde você está? – perguntou uma voz adulta.

- Tô na sala pai! – gritou uma voz obviamente na sala.

- Você não tava na casa da Reed?

- É só que ela foi no Diagonal-Al ver o uniforme e eu não tava com muito saco de ver ela trocando de roupa mil vezes, sabe? – respondeu o garoto

- Você nunca está com "muito saco" para fazer qualquer coisa – replicou o pai com uma cara irônica.

- Claro, claro então o que você queria mesmo...?

- Ah certo, eu falei com Lisa e disse pra ela que você levaria Lily para o Hogwarts no primeiro dia de aula...

- EU VOU FAZER O QUÊ?- gritou/cortou o garoto.

- _Você_ vai levar Lily Evans para a Hogwarts High School no dia 1º de setembro, vai passar na casa delas ás 7h 15min e levá-la até o colégio, quer que eu desenhe ou deu para entender?

- Mas Paiêêêê, se eu for até a casa da Evans ás 7h e 15min eu vou ter que acordar mais cedo ainda. Geralmente eu acordo ás 7h 15min! – respondeu um garoto com um muxoxo.

- Hora de adquirir novos hábitos! – falou Charles sorridente.

- Mas eu ainda tenho que pegar o Sirius e a Reed! – exclamou o garoto indignado.

- Ótimo tenho certeza que Lily ficará muito feliz de ter a companhia de Sirius e Reed no trajeto da escola, e agora conversa encerrada – disse Charles dando um ponto final na discussão.

James ficou profundamente irritado e continuou a assistir televisão, com os dentes rangendo.

_20 de agosto, 21h 17min_

- E ele disse que eu tinha que buscar a Evans de qualquer jeito – resmungou James.

_- Prongs quanto drama tá ficando pior que a Reed e a Anne juntas, toma cuidado hein –_ comentou Sirius que falava com James no telefone

- Você não tá ajudando em nada, mas você vai querer carona dia primeiro?

_- Claro que eu vou querer, eu não quero ir naquele ônibus vermelho ridículo escrito "Expresso de Hogwarts", já passamos a fase do 2° ano em que aquela lata velha era uma limusine para nós_

- Haha é verdade, nunca vou esquecer aquele dia que o Peter vomitou no ônibus... – riu o garoto

_- E pior que foi em cima da Daphne Clarck, aquela amiga da Beverly hahahahaha – _riu Sirius junto.

Eles continuaram a falar no telefone até ouvir os gritos de Walburga que perguntava por que Monstro - o apelido "carinhoso" da família para o seu mordomo- estava preso em um armário da cozinha.

_1 de setembro, 7h – Casa das Evans_

Lily estava descendo calmamente as escadas para esperar James na cozinha quando foi atacada.

Ela ia pisar no primeiro degrau da escada quando foi jogada para o outro lado e "a criatura" não largava o seu cabelo. Lily instintivamente já sabia de quem se tratava **(N/A: Fato ¬¬) (N/L: É óbvio!)**.

-LARGA O MEU CABELO AGORA SUA DOIDA! – gritou Lily estressada.

-SÓ SE VOCÊ DER O MEU PLUFFY! – gritou Petúnia "a criatura" Evans de volta agarrando o cabelo da irmã.

- QUE RAIOS É PLUFFY? – perguntou **(gritou)** a ruiva.

- É a baleia de pelúcia que o Válter deu para mim! – choramingou a loira.

- HaHa que fofura Petúnia – disse Lily sarcasticamente- não sabia que o Válter tinha dado uma miniatura dele para você, apesar de eu achar que ele lembra uma orca...

- NÃO FALE DO VALTERZINHO ASSIM! – gritou **(de novo)** Petúnia pulando em cima de Lily.

- MÃEEEEEEE, SOCORRO! A PETÚNIA TÁ QUERENDO ME MATAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritou Lily tentando respirar.

- Petúnia sai de cima da sua irmã agora... 1...2...3!- Gritou a mãe das duas que estava vestindo um terno feminino com um turbante na cabeça.

- Mas ela roubou o Pluffy – choramingou Petúnia.

- Claro Petúnia e ele passeou comigo na picadora de papel – gozou Lily

- O QUE? – **( Ò_ó )** exclamou.

- Filha a Lily só estava brincando – disse Lisa encarando feio a outra filha – Eu tenho certeza que você esqueceu essa miniatura... Quer dizer baleia em outro lugar e a Lily TÁ ATRASADA PRA AULA!

- Tô indo mãe – falou Lily arrumando o cabelo que estava um horror.

Lily se despediu da mãe e mostrou a língua para Petúnia quando saiu de casa. Na frente da sua casa estava parado um Audi A4 Avant preto

(.), e o vidro do motorista estava abaixado mostrando um James que só bocejava.

- Ah oi Lily entra no carona – disse James percebendo a presença da garota e gesticulando para o banco ao lado do seu.

- Ah certo obrigada – falou ela rapidamente sentando-se no carona- e obrigada por estar me levando á escola, realmente deve ser chato para você...

James se impressionou que a garota estivesse se sentindo tão culpada e disse:

- Olha não precisa se preocupar está tudo bem de verdade quanto mais gente melhor – disse com um sorriso que a fez derreter por dentro.

- Como assim quanto mais melhor?

- É que eu também dou carona para o Sirius e pra Reed...

Eles continuaram conversando até que pararam em frente á um casa verde escura com portões de ferro preto com um B no meio. Sirius já veio pulando pra dentro do carro quando uma mulher com um rolo de massa na mão quase saiu correndo de casa para persegui-lo.

- Essa Walburga ficou louca quando descobriu que eu pus Monstro em um armário – disse Sirius tentando recuperar o fôlego – Ah oi Lily! – disse Sirius animado.

- Oi Sirius, quem é Walburga?

- Minha mãe – falou o garoto com simplicidade.

Eles continuaram a conversar e ouvir música quando Lily perguntou.

- Humm James a Reed mora do lado da sua casa por que você não a pegou antes?- perguntou a ruiva com uma cara confusa.

Sirius soltou uma risada estridente.

- Simples ruiva, hum vamos dizer que nos primeiro dia de aula como você pode ir com qualquer roupa a Reed tem certa... Tendência há demorar um pouco mais do que o normal – falou James.

- Ah certo.

_1 de setembro, 7h e 25 min_

Quando chegaram à frente da casa **(lê-se mansão)** de Reed, Lily ficou pensando se não estaria muito simples para ir à escola já que estava usando uma jeans clara com uma camiseta verde musgo que realçava os seus olhos **(segundo a mãe de Lily)**. Depois de uns 2 minutos esperando Reed apareceu, ela estava vestindo uma calça jeans escura com uma blusinha de alças listrada amarela e cinza, também usava brincos de argola prateados. A loira entrou sorridente no banco de trás com Sirius.

- Iai galera! – exclamou ela.

- Vejo que alguém acordou com bom humor hoje hein? – debochou James que agora virava o carro em direção á escola.

- Haha claro Jamesito não corte a minha felicidade, por favor, hoje é o nosso primeiro dia no segundo ano! – disse a garota com uma falsa animação na última frase.

Sirius que cantava **Young Forever** do **Jay-Z ft ** tinha escolhido a música certa e todos começaram a cantar juntos.

**Forever young,**

**I wanna be forever young**

**Do you really want to live forever?**

**Forever and ever**

**Forever young I wanna be**

**Forever young**

**Do you really want to live forever?**

**Forever, forever**

Quando eles terminaram de cantar toda a música todos estavam rindo. Lily já não estava mais tão tensa e ria junto de seus novos amigos.

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha Iai Lily se sentindo nervosa? – perguntou Reed que aparentemente tinha cortado o momento _relax_ da ruiva sem querer.

- Ah não eu acho...

- Relaxa como eu disse o primeiro dia de aula é sempre esclarecedor – falou a loira sendo sincera.

- E vamos estar lá para bater em qualquer carinha que te magoar! – falou Sirius dando uma de "herói".

- Ha ha ha muito obrigada Sirius.

- É Lily não tem com o que se preocupar, você vai estar conosco é garantido – disse James sorrindo para a garota.

Quando ela olhou pela janela novamente ela viu um grande portão escrito Hogwarts e em baixo os dizeres _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus_.

- O que quer dizer isso? – perguntou Lily indicando o lema da escola.

- "Nunca faça cócegas em um dragão adormecido" – falou Reed com um suspiro.

- Ah tá... – disse Lily pensando que aquela escola era muito _estranha_.


	6. Grifinórios X Sonserinos

_1 de setembro, 7h 30min – Hogwarts High School_

James procurava uma vaga perto das classes para não terem que andar muito. Quando ele **(finalmente)** achou a vaga perfeita todos saíram do carro **(quase) **ilesos, porque Sirius empurrou Reed que tropeçou no chão do carro e ficou pendurada na porta, e ela ficou _muito_ feliz com Sirius depois dessa.

- Eu sempre disse que nós deveríamos ter mandado o Six para um médico pela falta de coordenação motora dele! – reclamou à loira.

E os dois começaram a ter uma breve discussão.

- Ei Lily eu acho que você tem que ir para a diretória como você é aluna nova, Dumbledore vai querer falar sobre a escola – sugeriu James.

- Tá bom onde que fica a diretoria?

- É só seguir a placa – disse Reed apontando para uma placa enorme**na frente** de Lily – depois que você falar com o diretor volta pra cá.

- Isso aí! E nós vamos te apresentar a galera! – exclamou Sirius todo feliz.

Lily assentiu e foi caminhando até onde a placa indicava, ela entrou em um prédio escrito "Administração" e seguiu até o final de um corredor que dava em uma espécie de sala onde tinha uma mesa. Lá estava sentada uma mulher de uns 50 anos com óculos e um coque, ela estava escrevendo algo em um papel muito rápido; A ruiva também percebeu que perto da mesa dela tinham algumas cadeiras, duas delas estavam sendo ocupadas – uma por uma garota de cabelo castanho chocolate e olhos azuis, e a outra por um garoto de cabelo escuro e olhos da mesma cor parecendo estar dormindo -.

- Humm meu nome é Lily Evans eu sou aluna transferida... Falaram que era para eu falar com o diretor – disse a garota para a mulher sentada na mesa.

- Ah certo Srta. Evans, meu nome é Minerva McGonagall sou a vice-diretora de Hogwarts – falou com orgulho- Por favor, aguarde um momento que o Professor Dumbledore já irá atendê-la.

Lily assentiu e foi se sentar em uma das cadeiras livres. A garota de olhos azuis parecia muito entediada e batia o pé repetidamente e o garoto estava em um profundo sono.

- Srta. McKinnon pare de bater esse pé! – ralhou a professora – Srta. Evans pode entrar.

A ruiva sentiu o olhar da Srta. McKinnon e de McGonagall a seguindo até ela entrar na sala do diretor que era ao lado da que estava. Ela chegou até a porta onde estava escrito "Gabinete do Diretor" e bateu levemente, ouviu um "entre" e já abriu a porta.

Ela viu uma sala circular cheia de quadros do que pareciam de antigos diretores da escola, várias prateleiras abarrotadas de livros e estantes com objetos muito distintos; atrás de uma mesa se encontrava um homem com o cabelo e barba prateados que caiam até a sua cintura, quando Lily o viu ela imediatamente pensou "PAPAI NOEL!" aí depois de uns 3 segundos ela percebeu que o "Papai Noel" era o diretor da escola **(N/A: Coitada... Sonhos frustrados... Tão jovem...)**

- Srta. Evans pode sentar – gesticulou o diretor para uma das cadeiras a sua frente – Meu nome é Professor Dumbledore, é um prazer ter uma aluna tão inteligente como a Srta. Em Hogwarts.

- Muito obrigada, é um prazer conhecer o senhor – disse Lily um pouco envergonhada.

- Bom já vi que você fez alguns amigos aqui em Hogwarts! Como a Srta. Delamare, o Sr. Potter e Black.

- Como o senhor sabe disso? – perguntou a garota com uma cara assustada começando a achar de novo que ele era Papai Noel.

- A vista do meu Gabinete é incrível, principalmente para o Estacionamento... – explicou o diretor.

- Ah certo isso explica... – falou desapontada

- Então me deixe explicar como as coisas em Hogwarts funcionam – começou o diretor – Aqui nós dividíamos os estudantes em casas, existem 4 casas Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. As casas vão te dividir quanto ás aulas e horários que você frequentará e as atividades extracurriculares que a Srta. escolher; também será adicionado um brasão de sua casa em seu uniforme. Creio que os seus amigos irão te explicar melhor sobre as casas, mas peça, por favor, para serem imparciais – terminou o diretor com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

"Você também terá que escolher algumas atividades extras, dependendo da atividade ela poderá contar pontos na hora de escolher a faculdade. Temos muitas atividades como o Jornal, Esportes, Torcida, Monitoria, entre outros. Cabe a você decidir qual se adapta mais a você"

- Ah tudo bem, uma pergunta, como será o meu horário? – perguntou a garota.

- Ah sim! Bem lembrado, aqui está – falou o homem entregando um papel dobrado para ela – você terá Química Avançada e Literatura Inglesa Avançada. As aulas avançadas você fará com o segundo ano. Mas não precisa se preocupar, irei achar uma "guia" para você do seu ano que possa te ajudar a não se perder na escola – ele pegou o telefone e discou um número e logo depois falou " Minerva tenha a bondade de pedir a Marlene para vir a minha sala, certo?".

Logo depois disso houve uma batida na porta, à garota de cabelos castanho chocolate entrou na sala analisando Lily.

- Olá professor Dumbledore, o senhor me chamou? – perguntou a garota olhando para o velho.

- Sim, desculpe tê-la feito esperar tanto, essa daqui é Lilian Evans você pode acompanhá-la hoje e mostrar a escola para ela? Ah e leve o Sr. Longbottom com a Srta. – disse dando uma piscadela.

As duas se dirigiram para fora da sala, quando a porta fechou a garota exclamou:

- Graças a Deus saí daquela cadeira, minha bunda já tava ficando quadrada! Ah meu nome é Marlene McKinnon, mas pode me chamar de Lene eu sou da Grifinória, você é Lilian Evans não?

- Sou eu mesma, pode me chamar de Lily e eu ainda não tenho uma casa definida... – disse a ruiva rindo.

As duas foram até a sala da Professora McGonagall e Marlene avisou:

- Professora o Diretor Dumbledore me liberou e o Frank também, eu irei mostrar a escola para Lily.

- Certo, certo Srta. McKinnon por favor, acorde o Sr. Longbottom ele já está começando a babar! – disse a professora irritada.

Ela se encaminhou até onde o garoto se encontrava e sacudiu-o **(violentamente)** dizendo "Frank acorda, acorda Frank!". O garoto logo acordou provavelmente pensando que era um terremoto pela intensidade que a garota o sacudia, ele levantou e sacudiu a cabeça e foi em direção a porta.

- Oi meu nome é Frank Longbottom, Grifinória – cumprimentou o garoto com um sorriso gentil.

- O meu é Lily Evans – apresentou se a garota retribuindo o sorriso

- Agora que os dois já se conhecem vamos ir para a sala para pegar bons lugares, eu não quero ficar perto daqueles Sonserinos malas! – disse a garota.

- Humm antes nós poderíamos falar com uns amigos meus, é que eu disse que eu iria voltar para falar com eles e... – começou a ruiva. Ela tinha estranhado sua amiga não gostar de Sonserinos, já que na livraria Severo tinha dito totalmente o contrário.

- Relaxa Lily onde você estiver nós vamos estar – disse Frank.

- Ha ha Frank nós vamos ser os três mosqueteiros! – gozou Marlene.

Os três novos amigos se encaminharam até o estacionamento onde Lily disse que os amigos estavam. Quando estavam se aproximando a garota viu que não era só Reed, Sirius e James que estavam lá, no máximo tinham uns 10 alunos.

- Lily o que se tá fazendo? É lá que os populares ficam! – exclamou Marlene nervosa.

- E-Eles tavam lá antes, vamos só checar – disse Lily também nervosa.

Quando os três se aproximaram, ouviram Sirius Black exclamar.

- que bom que você chegou! Já íamos mandar um grupo de busca te tirar das garras da McGonagall!

- Pads sempre com as mesmas gracinhas – disse Reed que estava meio sentada no colo de um rapaz musculoso com o cabelo loiro escuro.

- Olá Lily, vejo que você fez novos amigos – disse Remus com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ah sim essa é Marlene McKinnon e Frank Longbottom – apresentou Lily.

Ela viu Marlene ficar mais vermelha ainda e apertar o seu braço mais ainda e Frank acenando com a cabeça.

- Oi – a maioria exclamou.

- Agora vamos te apresentar a "galera" não é Sirius? – falou James fazendo aspas no ar em galera.

- Isso mesmo vamos lá, humm eu sou Sirius "o gostosão" Black, ele é Remus "o nerd" Lupin – disse gesticulando pra Remus.

- Eu não sou nerd, só porque faço a lição de casa e estudo para as provas não quer dizer que eu seja um! E você não é gostoso! – disse Lupin com uma cara de nojo.

- Claro, claro, continuando, a loira do lado dele é Anne "a estressada por não fazer a lição de férias" Wright – falou apontando para a garota que sentava no banco do carro e copiava a lição para o seu caderno, ela só olhou pra cima e lançou um olhar fulminante para Sirius.

- Este é James "Veado" Potter.

- EU NÃO SOU VEADO SIRIUS! – gritou James defendendo a sua "masculinidade".

- Ui Ui Ui a coisa tá ficando profunda hein? – comentou Reed rindo.

- A nossa querida palhaça aqui é Reed "a perversa" Delamare – disse James entrando na brincadeira.

- Você vai ver o meu lado perverso daqui a pouco se você não calar a boca – disse Reed dando o seu "olhar gelado" para ele – esse é Gideon "o gêmeo de Fabian" Prewett.

- Nossa essa foi a melhor discrição que você arranjou pra mim? – perguntou o loiro magoado.

- Ela só esqueceu-se de dizer que o Fabian é lindo, maravilhoso, tudo de bom... – falou uma cópia do loiro.

-Esse é Fabian "o gêmeo de Gideon" Prewett, Fabian se eu tivesse dito aquilo poderiam trocar o meu nome pra Reed "a mentirosa" Delamare – retrucou a garota.

- – exclamou Sirius.

Fabian olhou feio pro garoto e disse: - Essa é Daphne "a Lufa" Clarck.

- Foi a melhor coisa que você pensou sobre mim? – perguntou "a Lufa" com um olhar assassino pra ele.

- Galerinha, Galerinha não vamos brigar – disse Reed tentando **(pela primeira vez) **resolver **(alguma)** discussão.

Eles continuaram as apresentações quando uma garota, loira oxigenada por sinal, veio correndo **(de salto alto)** em direção ao James e pulando no seu pescoço.

- Jayyyyyyy que saudades! – exclamou a loira.

- Essa é Beverly "Riacho do Castor que faz Barril" Binder – falou Reed, olhando feio pra loira oxigenada. (**N/A: Uhhhh Reed mostrando o lado perversa dela)**

Todos riram menos Daphne e Beverly, é óbvio.

- _Hem hem_ licença _hem hem_, eu não sei por que você continua dizendo essas coisa _hem hem_ – Beverly tentava inutilmente usar os seus "_hem hem"_ para chamar a atenção do grupo.

- HAHAHAHA Beverly quantas vezes eu vou ter que te explicar que o seu nome significa Riacho do Castor que faz Barril HAHAHAHA – e Reed caiu lentamente no chão do estacionamento de tanto rir.

Lily que agora tinha certeza que eles eram **beeeem **estranhos continuava a rir ao lado de James, ela viu que Marlene estava descontraída e conversava com Sirius e Frank.

- É-É verdade isso que a Reed falou haha – perguntou Lily baixinho para James.

- Haha pior que é verdade, ela imprimiu uma página na internet e tudo pra mostrar pra gente – respondeu James.

- Por que ela fez isso?

- Ela ficou _muito_ brava depois que a Beverly começou a inventar umas mentiras sobre ela.

Lily pensou que faria a mesma coisa que Reed no lugar dela, e não achava que Reed era tão perversa assim. Beverly ficou irritada e saiu batendo o pé do lugar, seguida por Daphne. Eles continuaram a conversar bastante, até que Fabian perguntou:

- Iai Lily já escolheu a sua casa?

- Humm ainda não... – respondeu a garota.

- Vamos apresentar as casas pra ela! – disse Gideon.

- Que brilhante ideia Gideon – disse Reed com sarcasmo.

- Vamos começar pela Lufa-Lufa, eles são muito amigáveis, diretos e atenciosos... – falou Sirius.

- ...Mas podem virar víboras como você viu no caso da nossa querida Beverly – disse James.

- Também temos os Corvinais que são muito inteligentes e também bonitos – disse pela primeira vez Anne ainda focando em seu caderno.

- Sim são realmente bonitos – concordou Reed.

- Temos nós Grifinórios! – Disse James.

- E nós grifinórios somos nobres, corajosos, valentes, esbeltos e lindos... – disse o primeiro dos gêmeos – provavelmente Fabian.

-... Não se esqueça de gostosos – completou o segundo – **com certeza** Gideon.

- E com um ego enorme – disse uma garota loira que acabara de chegar com outro grupo.

A garota tinha um longo cabelo loiro platinado e olhos azuis acinzentados sem vida. Um garoto loiro do seu lado com olhos escuros olhava para todos com desprezo, uma garota com cabelo ondulado e crespo com as pálpebras um pouco caídas ria que nem uma psicopata, ela estava de mãos dadas com um garoto alto de cabelo e olhos escuros. Havia outros com o mesmo ar arrogante. O que chamou a atenção de Lily foi um garoto de cabelos pretos e oleosos, era Snape! Lily se perguntava o que ele estaria fazendo com aquelas pessoas tão odiosas.

- Ah como nós podemos nos esquecer dos Sonserinos! – exclamou Reed.

- Fazer o que, não é mesmo Reedizinha, eles SEMPRE serão sonsos – disse Sirius.

- Fique na sua Sirius, eu vou contar para Tia Walburga com que tipo de _ralé_ você está andando – disse a garota de cabelo crespo.

Sirius começou a discutir com a garota que se chamava Belatrix e o namorado dela.

- Ela é prima de Sirius? – cochichou Lily baixinho para James.

- Sim, e a loira também é – respondeu de volta.

Reed tinha se metido no meio da confusão para ajudar Sirius.

- Eu não diria nada se fosse você DELAMARE – gritou Narcissa, a loira.

- GRAÇAS A DEUS VOCÊ NÃO É! – gritou Reed se levantando já que estava sentada no chão do estacionamento se tornando mais alta que Narcissa.

- Adotando cachorrinhos é Potter? – indagou Lúcio gesticulando pra Marlene, Frank e Lily – Realmente adoráveis.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – gritou James se pondo a frente de Lily.

- James não vale à pena – falou Remus.

- Narcissa, Narcissa, quantas vezes eu já te disse para não empinar tanto o nariz? – Disse Reed fingindo estar preocupada.

- Cale a boca! – gritou a garota exaltada.

- Você não fica com torcicolo não, _querida_? – disse Reed com desgosto.

Narcissa deu um gritinho de raiva e saiu andando e todo o grupo foi atrás Lúcio, Belatrix e seu namorado tentavam melhorar a situação falando mal dos grifinórios. Os olhares de Snape e de Lily se encontraram por um segundo e logo depois ele se afastou e foi correndo atrás de Lúcio. Anne que já tinha terminado a lição, ficou xingando os sonserinos com Reed.

- Aqueles filhos da puta quem eles pensam que são pra dizerem isso?– berrou Anne.

- Anne não fale desse jeito! Não é educado – ralhou Remus com a amiga.

- Ah Remus deixa disso! Aquela Narcissa quem ela pensa que é! Ela entra se metendo na conversa e dizendo que pode– berrou ainda mais Reed.

- E a Belatrix aquela vaca, ficou me ameaçando! Desgraçada! – gritou Sirius.

- Você tá certo – falou Marlene, deixando Sirius mais pomposo.

- Eles são realmente idiotas! Eles vêm aqui achando que podem falar mal qualquer um! – disse Lily que também não tinha gostado de ser chamada de "cachorrinho".

- Isso mesmo garota! – Gritaram Reed e Marlene.

E eles continuaram a falar e falar. Agora faltavam 10 minutos para a aula começar, Remus conversava com Lily sobre as matérias que ela tinha na outra escola.

- Então qual é o seu horário com os professores? – perguntou o garoto.

- Tá aqui ó – disse Lily mostrando o papel á ele.

_**Aulas Obrigatórias:**_

_Matemática - Professor Flitwick _

_Inglês - Professora McGonagall_

_Geografia - Professor Birthdam_

_Literatura Inglesa Avançada- Professora McGonagall_

_Astronomia - Professora Sinistra_

_Química Avançada - Professor Slughorn_

_História - Professor Binns_

_**Aulas Extras (*poderão ser escolhidas até dia 5/09)**_

_Jornal – Rita Skeeter_

_Biologia Prática – Rúbeo Hagrid_

_Artesanato - Charity Burbage_

_Canto- Sibila Trelawney_

_**Esportivos:**_

_Septima Vector – responsável pelas líderes de torcida_

_Rolanda Hooch – responsável pelos times de futebol e pela copa_

_*** Se dirigir ao capitão da equipe em relação aos testes**_

Remus olhou o horário de Lily e exclamou:

- Que legal Lily você vai ter Química comigo! E Literatura com todos nós!

- AI MEU DELS FALTAM CINCO MINUTOS PRA AULA COMEÇAR! – gritou Anne antes que Lily pudesse falar alguma coisa.

Todos se despediram e foram para as suas aulas.

**X-x-x**

_1 de setembro, 7h 56min – Estacionamento de Hogwarts_

Reed, Sirius, Anne e James estavam esperando no estacionamento sentados no capô do carro de James. Sirius batia os pés repetidamente no carro, Anne folheava uma revista enquanto James e Reed conversavam.

- Por que a mãe do Peter tem que deixar ele na escola todo dia?- perguntou a loira impaciente de tanto esperar.

- Ela tem medo que aconteça alguma coisa com ele... – respondeu James entediado.

- É verdade, lembra quando o Peter se perdeu indo para a escola? – disse Anne animadamente.

- Putz é mesmo, ninguém tinha achado ele e a Sra. Pettigrew já estava desesperada – concordou Sirius.

- E onde que ele tava? – indagou Reed.

- Ele tinha achado uma loja de rosquinhas no caminho e saiu pela porta errada da lanchonete e foi parar no final do rio Tamisa em Londres – respondeu James ainda entediado.

- Cara como alguém pode ser burro de sair pela lateral errada da loja? – perguntou Sirius irônico.

Depois da fala de Sirius um Monza vermelho parou no estacionamento e de lá saiu Peter com um pacote de Ruffles na mão.

**X-x-x**

_7h 57min – Pátio de Hogwarts_

Frank, Marlene e Lily andavam pelo pátio procurando pela sua sala, os três teriam o 1° tempo juntos. Frank olhava para todos os lados admirando tudo.

- Eu SEMPRE quis saber como era estudar no colegial! – exclamou o garoto admirando algumas líderes de torcida.

- Não você sempre quis saber como eram as líderes de torcida do colegial – ralhou Marlene irritada.

Frank parecia nem ter ouvido o comentário da amiga e continuou a admirar as líderes, precisamente olhava para as suas bundas.

- Frank você não tem vergonha na cara! – disse Lily rindo.

- Isso mesmo, até a Lily já percebeu isso e ela te conhece á 20 minutos! Para de olhar a bunda delas – disse Marlene um pouco alto de mais.

As líderes de torcida olharam para eles e deram risinhos. Frank queria achar um buraco para se enfiar, mas Marlene fazia questão de segurar ele pelo braço e o arrastar para a aula.

- Ei vocês já conheciam o pessoal? – perguntou Lily.

- Você quer dizer Potter e o povinho dele? – perguntou Lene e Lily confirmou – Ah sim, eu e Frank sempre estudamos em Hogwarts antes do High School nós frequentamos o Elementary. Potter e Black sempre foram os "manda-chuvas" da escola, nós nunca nos falamos, mas ainda assim nós sabíamos que eles existiam...

-... Mas eles não sabiam que nós existíamos – completou Frank

Era difícil ver os amigos com esses olhos, sem se importar com os outros pensou Lily ela sabia que fazia bem a cara deles querer chamar atenção.

- Mas o Potter tava bem estranho hoje – disse Frank.

- Eu acho que ele estava tentando se comportar por causa da Lily – disse a morena com um sorriso malicioso no rosto – Você não nos contou como conheceu o Potter e seus amigos.

- Minha mãe arranjou um emprego em Londres e nós tivemos que nos mudar pra cá. Ela trabalha com o Sr. Potter então teve um almoço na casa dele que eu tive que ir, então eu acabei conhecendo eles... Aí o pai dele o obrigou a me dar carona a Hogwarts. E essa é a feliz história da minha vida! Bem vinda ao meu mundo. – respondeu Lily irônica.

Eles entraram na classe que estava apinhada de alunos sentados nas mesas conversando uns com os outros, Frank foi falar com um amigo seu e Lily e Marlene ficaram sentadas nas carteiras conversando sobre suas férias. Lily achava que a sua vida iria começar a melhorar.


	7. Grifinórios Fazem as Melhores Festas

**N/A:** Eu queria agradecer muuuuuuuito a **Rachel Hutson**, **Sassa**, **Lisi K** que mandaram reviews. Amei os reviews de vocês meninas!

**Grifinórios fazem as melhores festas**

_1 de setembro, 8h 03min – Aula de Matemática do 1°ano_

A sala estava apinhada de alunos conversando e rindo. Lily e Marlene tinham escolhido as suas carteiras, uma do lado da outra, as duas conversavam animadamente sobre as férias quando Frank e um garoto que parecia um poste se aproximaram e começaram a conversar com elas.

- Iai Lily tá gostando de Londres? – perguntou o poste que se chamava Dustin Lars.

- Sim, aqui é legal – respondeu a garota – Marlene por que aquela garota tá me encarando?

- Aquela é a Emmeline Vance, uh eu acho que alguém ficou com ciúmes da Lily! Haha Dustin alguém está apaixonada por você – respondeu à morena gozando ele.

- Oh Lene querida por que você não me contou isso antes? Nós estivemos tão perdidamente apaixonados á tanto tempo! – exclamou Dustin que fazia um pequeno teatro enquanto Emmeline ficava vermelha que nem um tomate de raiva.

- Vance cuidado, se você ficar com tanta raiva as rugas vão aparecer - falou Frank – Esqueci! Elas já apareceram faz tempo – completou Frank com uma cara surpresa deixando Emmeline realmente irritada.

Quando o professor que era um sujeito baixinho de bigode apareceu, ninguém percebeu a sua presença até que ele começasse a bater palmas e exclamar com a sua voz esganiçada:

- Atenção! Atenção! Vocês não estão me vendo? – pior que ninguém estava o vendo somente Lily que tinha percebido a presença do Professor estava se endireitando na carteira.

O homem subiu em uns livros e falou:

- Quem quiser ficar de detenção com o Filch hoje é só gritar!

Todos imediatamente se sentaram em seus lugares. Argus Filch era o zelador de Hogwarts, ele era conhecido por achar a política de Hogwarts muito... Fraca em questão aos castigos, ele era a favor de açoitamento e tortura. E os alunos "amavam" muito ele! Tanto que todo dia tinha uma bomba de bosta espalhada no seu escritório.

- Agora que vocês pararam de se comportar como animais selvagens vamos as apresentações. Meu nome é Filius Flitwick, e eu serei o Professor de Matemática de vocês durante os próximos quatro...

Antes de Flitwick terminar a frase dois garotos da Sonserina entraram na classe ofegantes, mas sem perder a pose. Lily reconheceu um dos garotos como Severo Snape o outro tinha cabelo castanho escuro, mas olhos acinzentados.

- Ei Frank, aquele não é o irmão do Sirius? – cochichou Marlene.

- É o nome dele é Regulus, eu acho.

- Que bom que os dois resolveram se juntar a nossa aula! – exclamou o Professor esganiçado – Podem sentar em seus lugares, eu vou fazer a chamada.

Os dois se sentaram perto de umas alunas da Sonserina que estavam mais afastadas da mesa do professor.

- Certo vamos começar... Austin, Vanessa. Black, Andrômeda. Black, Regulus. East,… - E o professor continuou a fazer a chamada e os alunos foram respondendo conforme eram chamados.

- Marlene aquela garota é irmão do Sirius? – perguntou Lily achando que Andrômeda e Sirius não eram tão parecidos.

- Na verdade eu acho que eles são primos... É mais fácil você perguntar pra ele Lily, eu não pesquisei a vida dele inteira! – disse Marlene corando.

x-x-x

_11h – Hogwarts_

Marlene e Lily tinham achado uma mesa do lado de fora do Salão Principal e estavam lanchando e esperando Frank que ainda comprava a sua comida. Quando Frank chegou com mais dois amigos eles se se sentaram na mesa que era bastante espaçosa, os cinco ficaram conversando como se fossem amigos há muito tempo quando um deles exclamou.

- Ei! Por que o Potter e a Delamare estão vindo pra cá? – exclamou Jason Flood, um garoto com cabelo cor de areia e olhos castanhos claros.

Lily gelou ao ouvir o nome Potter, ela virou lentamente e viu James e Reed meio que discutindo quando Sirius apareceu com Remus e Anne, todos pareciam argumentar naquela "discussão" e os cinco que estavam sentados na mesa olhavam com uma cara confusa para a cena.

Então James e Sirius foram caminhando até a mesa onde os cinco os observavam curiosos, quando chegaram mais perto Sirius exclamou:

- Oi Galerinha-do-primeiro-ano-que-eu-não-lembro-o-nome!

A "galerinha do primeiro ano" se entreolhou confusos, já que James e Sirius foram sentando na mesa.

- Oi Lily, Marlene, Frank, Lars, Flood – cumprimentou James

- Oi – disseram em coro.

Remus e Anne chegaram sorridentes, ela se sentou do lado de Frank e começou e conversar com ele e Remus se sentou ao lado de Lily conversando com a mesma. Logo depois Reed apareceu praticamente jogando a sua bandeja na mesa e sentando do lado de James.

- Olá pessoas – falou a garota voltando a devorar o cereal.

- Reed que bom que veio! Parece que o seu coração de gelo derreteu! – disse James irônico.

E a garota lançou um olhar gelado pra ele e disse:

- Quero ver quanto tempo o Gideon e o Fabian vão demorar pra chegar _aqui_.

- Tenho certeza que eles não vão demorar a chegar, já que você resolveu se juntar a nós – retrucou Remus calmo.

Remus conversava com Lily e Marlene, Sirius com Jason e Frank, James com Dustin e Reed. Todos estavam se enturmando bem, até Reed parou de agir de forma tão distante e já começava a parecer mais gentil. Gideon e Fabian apareceram com uma garota de cabelo loiro escuro que batia no meio das costas, os três foram caminhando até a mesa onde o resto se encontrava e foram se sentando.

- Lily essa é Rebeka Heinz, quarto ano Grifinória – disse Sirius gesticulando para a garota que conversava com Reed – e o Gideon e Fabian você já conhece.

- É claro como ela poderia nos esquecer! – exclamou Gideon fazendo a ruiva rir.

- A festa vai ser na casa de quem esse ano? – perguntou Fabian.

- Vai ser na casa do Ted Tonks, na sexta-feira... Eu acho para comemorar a "volta às aulas" – respondeu Anne.

- Cara eu não sei por que insistem em dizer que a festa é para comemorar o novo ano escolar, é só uma festa para encher a cara e dar uns amassos em alguém – comentou Reed

- Talvez mais do que uns amassos... – disse Fabian olhando galanteador para Reed.

- Humm Fabian tenho certeza que a Brown iria gostar dos seus "mais alguma coisa" – cortou a loira – James quando você vai fazer os testes?

Parecia que um raio tinha acertado Frank, agora ele estava elétrico e batia as pontas dos dedos freneticamente na mesa, parecendo esperar uma resposta imediata de James.

- É verdade Jay, nós temos que achar mais pessoal pra equipe faltam 3 jogadores! E são das posições mais importantes, nossa é muito azar o nosso – falou Rebeka.

- Eu sei é uma droga! Um goleiro, meia e defesa, como todo mundo pode se formar ano passado? – exclamou James irritado.

- Deve ser Carma, não sei é muito estranho... Lembra daquela garota da Sonserina que disse que ia te almadiçoar James? Deve ser isso! Por que você não saiu com ela? Agora ela deve ter feito Voodu com a gente! Eu sei que ela usava óculos maiores que os da Trelawney e que ela gritava com todo mundo e fazia aquele negócio engraçado com a mão, parecia que ela tinha uma garra – disse Reed imitando a garra, quer dizer mão da garota arrancando risos de todos.

Os garotos continuaram a conversar sobre futebol e as garotas sobre a festa de sexta-feira, elas discutiam com quem iam ficar na festa e com quem iam ficar **depois** da festa, Lily parecia meio envergonhada com o assunto que era falado tão abertamente.

- Ha ha Anne vai tentar ficar com o Sirius é? – perguntou Rebeka sorridente.

- É-É talvez, ainda não sei se ele vai querer ou se eu vou achar alguém mais interessante

- Achar alguém mais interessante que Sirius Black é dureza minha filha – disse Rebeka.

- E **VOCÊ** Beka vai querer ficar com quem, hein? – perguntou Anne com cara de vencedora.

- Touché, eu acho que eu vou ficar mesmo sozinha sabe... Ei Marlene já tem alguém em mente?

- Humm não sei, de repente se eu conhecer alguém na festa – respondeu à morena meio tensa – E você Reed?

- Ah a nossa Reedizinha tem muitas opções não é? – exclamou o intruso – Uma fila de pretendentes, vamos começar com o Gideon- ou o Fabian? Temos também o Lance Hollys! O Luke Raven, Andrew Teague ou ainda mais o Amus Diggory!

- Sirius eu NUNCA iria sair com o Amus Diggory, ele é uma galinha! E é um ano mais novo e ainda continua sendo uma galinha...

-... Idade nunca foi problema – cortou Anne que conhecia as "ficadas" anteriores da amiga.

- MAS ELE É UMA GALINHA! – disse Reed indignada.

-... Mas você também é! – falou Sirius com tanta delicadeza.

- Seu cachorro – rosnou Reed dando um belo tapa na cabeça de Sirius – Eu ficaria calado Sirius, pior que você não tem – ameaçou a garota – Eu vou comprar um café – disse a loira saindo feliz e saltitante.

Sirius resmungou algo como "garota bipolar" ou "Awwww" quando a amiga saiu, Marlene e Anne tentavam amparar Sirius que estava fazendo uma cena dramática por causa do galo que tinha na cabeça. James e Remus riram do amigo e disseram que ele mereceu, e Peter apareceu novamente do nada com um cachorro quente na mão.

- Gente eu vou ir pra Biblioteca eu preciso alugar um livro de Inglês – falou Lily saindo da mesa.

- Você sabe o caminho? – perguntou James preocupado já se levantando.

- Relaxa pode ficar aí, eu vou seguir a placa – riu Lily lembrando-se da enorme placa do estacionamento.

A garota deixou os amigos que continuavam a conversar e roubar pedaços do cachorro quente de Peter **(o que o deixava muito deprimido)** e seguiu em direção a Biblioteca, ela foi por um corredor que ficava bem no interior da escola até que se deparou com uma figura alta com os cabelos negros sobre os olhos e o nariz em forma de gancho, duas palavras. Severo. Snape.

- Humm Oi Severo – cumprimentou Lily chegando mais perto.

- Olá, já vi o tipo de _ralé_ que você decidiu andar – falou Severo com uma cara de nojo.

- Eles não são ruins! Pelo menos eles não se intrometem na conversa dos outros para causar alvoroço **(N/A: Ebaaaaa rimo!)** – disse Lily referindo-se a briga do estacionamento.

- Eu decidi andar com os nobres e tenho certeza que não fiz uma má escolha – falou o garoto com um ar de superioridade.

- Você me disse que para entrar na Sonserina você tinha que ter ambição e grande astucia pra alcançar os seus objetivos. Se isso significa ter que pisar em cima dos outros só para se sentir melhor e magoar sem piedade... Acho que a Sonserina não será a minha casa – falou a garota olhando nos olhos dele, de igual pra igual.

Ela não esperou uma resposta e foi indo em direção a biblioteca deixando Snape sem ação.

x-x-x

_03 de setembro, 14h 30min – Pátio de Hogwarts_

- Eu decidi ir para a Grifinória já falei com a McGonagall – disse Lily sorridente mostrando o brasão da Grifinória em suas vestes. A garota não tinha comentado com ninguém sobre Severo Snape, até com Lene que havia se tornado a sua melhor amiga.

- Uhuuuuuuuu a Lily entrou pra casa dos lindos, nobres, esbeltos, corajosos e gostosos – comemoraram Gideon e Fabian com pulos de alegria.

- Que bom Lily! – disse Marlene indo abraçar Lily.

- Verdade Lils parabéns agora você é certamente do nosso grupo! – exclamou Sirius feliz da vida.

- E sabem o que isso significa? FESTA – falou James gritando a última palavra.

- Isso aí Jamesito e posso sugerir a sua casa? – falou Reed se apoiando nos ombros de James.

- É claro! Meu pai viajou e... SIRIUS LARGA ESSE CELULAR VOCÊ NÃO VAI CONVIDAR A ESCOLA INTEIRA! –berrou James para o seu amigo festeiro.

- Claro James só vou convidar alguns grifinórios... – falou Six com uma cara de inocente -... Ei Frank fala com o pessoal do primeiro ano, ok? – cochichou Sirius para Frank que estava ao seu lado.

- E podem deixar que nós arranjamos a comida! – disse Anne passando os braços em volta de Reed e Remus.

Remus olhou com uma cara desaprovatória (?) para Anne, que o olhou com cara do gato de botas do Shrek.

- Vamos Remuxinho, por favor, leva eu e a Reed vaiiiiiii? – disse Anne sacudindo o braço de Remus como se fosse uma criança.

- Hunft. Tá bom então... – concordou o garoto.

- Ebaaaaaa Reed pega as suas coisas e vamos para o carro do Remus.

- Ok tô indo – respondeu à amiga.

Anne foi andando** (pulando) **ao lado de Remus toda animada planejando como seria a festa e a decoração e o garoto só acenava com a cabeça achando que tinha se metido em uma bela encrenca. Reed observou os dois amigos indo para o carro e disse:

- Marlene, Lily se vocês quiserem podem ir para a minha casa antes da festa eu moro do lado do James. Digam pros seus pais que vocês vão dormir lá em casa.

- Ah tudo bem minha mãe vai deixar – respondeu Marlene.

- Eu vou ver com a minha então... – respondeu Lily vagamente.

- Você tem que ir a festa Lilizinha! É em sua homenagem! – falou Marlene tentando convencer à ruiva.

- Tá Bom, tá bom Lene! – entregou-se Lily.

Gideon a Fabian já estavam organizando quem compraria as bebidas e Sirius e Frank já organizavam a lista de convidados, James falava com Lily sobre a mãe da garota e como iriam convence - lá. Reed já tinha ido para o carro de Remus que buzinava sem parar.

x-x-x

_15h – Supermercado_

Reed se apoiava no carrinho do supermercado e ia andando devagar pelas prateleiras analisando todos os produtos, Anne vinha atrás conversando com Remus. Reed parou de repente e Anne bateu nela e foi parar no chão fazendo **(muito) **barulho.

- Awwwww Reed minha bunda tá doendo – reclamou a garota passando a mão na sua bunda.

- Calma Anne eu te ajudo – disse Remus a ajudando a levantar já que Reed não parava de olhar fixamente para a porta do supermercado.

- Ei aquele não é o pai do James? – perguntou a loira ainda olhando pra porta.

- Nossa é verdade, ele não tava viajando? – questionou Remus.

- E aquela é... A mãe da Lily! – disse Reed espantada.

- Nossa que romântico passeio ao supermercado, gamei – gozou Anne que agora havia se recuperado do seu tombo.

- Humm eu acho melhor não comentar nada com o James ou com a Lily, afinal não sabemos por que eles estão aqui... – disse a loira virando o carrinho na direção oposta onde os pais dos seus amigos conversavam.

Eles seguiram conversando ainda um tempo pelos corredores do lugar até que Anne que estava cansada exclamou:

- Que tédio! Compra logo comida congelada Reed!

- Eu sei só to procurando a melhor – respondeu a loira olhando atentamente os freezers.

- Calma Anne, você queria vim pra cá agora sofre – respondeu Remus que também estava entediado, mas se divertia com o sofrimento da amiga **(N/A: Que amigo hein Remus?) (N/R: Ela me obrigou agora vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências MUAHAHAHAHAHA) (N/A: O_o)**

**(Finalmente) **Eles se dirigiram ao caixa e Reed estava pagando a conta quando Anne lembrou:

- Esqueci de comprar a VOGUE!

- ANNE compra depois – disse Remus rangendo os dentes.

- Tá Tá ô gente estressada...

Remus e Reed suspiram e levaram as sacolas com as compras para o carro.

x-x-x

_15h 15min – Casa das Evans_

- Mãe é você? – perguntou Lily que estava decidindo a roupa da festa no seu quarto.

- Sou eu querida acabei de chegar – respondeu Lisa chegando cheia de sacola ao quarto da Lily.

- Humm mãe sabe o que é... A Reed me convidou pra ir dormir na casa dela também vão ir outras garotas, lembra da Lene que você conheceu ontem ela vai tá lá também! Porque talvez tenha uma festa... E talvez a gente vá, sabe? – Lily falou com cara de inocente, ela odiava mentir pra mãe então contou uma "meia-verdade".

- Claro querida! Mas amanhã tem aula... – refletiu a mãe – Não saia tarde da festa, não tome bebida nem se drogue! E se acontecer alguma coisa me ligue imediatamente! – disse a mãe com um sorriso preocupado.

- Tá legal mãe não precisa se preocupar! – disse a filha dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da mãe – Onde é que você estava?

- Humm... Eu... Tava no Shopping – disse a mãe rapidamente.

- Tá bom então... Eu vou descendo que eles já vão chegar.

Lily pegou a sua mala e foi arrastando escada a baixo até chegar na cozinha, lá viu Válter sentado lendo o Jornal e Petúnia preparando um café.

- Onde a monstrinha pensa que vai? – perguntou Petúnia.

- Sair, não é da sua conta, não é com o meu inexistente namorado e a mamãe deixou, e sim você fica gorda com esse vestido – disse Lily rindo e saindo pela porta respondendo todas as futuras perguntas e deixando Petúnia furiosa.

Lily entrou no Mazda de Remus que aguardava em frente a sua casa.

x-x-x

_15h 20min – Mazda de Remus_

- Então Lily sua mãe deixou você ir pra festa, né? – perguntou Remus.

- Eu disse que ia dormir na casa da Reed e que _talvez _tivesse uma festa e que eu _talvez_ fosse á ela – respondeu Lily com um sorriso maroto.

- Isso aí ta aprendendo! – exclamou Anne que sentava do lado de Remus.

- Viu? As duas já estão estragando a garota! – disse Remus brincalhão.

- Nós? Somos garotinha inocentes! Não fazemos nada de errado e ilícito – retrucou Reed sarcástica.

Os quatro ficaram conversando até pararem em frente de um condomínio de casas bem grande.

- É aqui que a Marlene mora Lily?

- É sim Remus eu vou ligar pra ela

A ruiva pegou o celular prateado da mochila e discou o número da casa de Marlene.

- Alô Lene?

_- Oi Lily, vocês já chegaram?_

- Aham nós estamos na frente do seu condomínio.

_- Tá bom, tô indo aí_

- Ela ta chegando – contou Lily

- Ótimo, nós temos muita coisa ainda pra fazer – disse Anne.

- Oi gente – cumprimentou Marlene que sentou do lado de Lily no carro.

- PARA A CASA DA REED! – exclamou Anne feliz.

x-x-x

_15h 40min – Mansão Delamare_

Remus tinha dito que ia para a casa de James porque não ia querer esperar as garotas se arrumarem, era "tediante". As quatro garotas adentraram a casa e foram direto para o quarto de Reed que ficava no segundo andar.

- Wow que casa legal – murmurou Lily.

- Nossa é verdade – murmurou Marlene.

- Vem anda logo vamos subir – disse Anne.

Elas subiram e foram direto para o quarto de Reed, que era todo roxo e branco, a garota remexia no closet dela jogando as roupas para o alto.

- Anne você lembra onde tá a minha bata preta? Aquela que as costas são abertas. – indagou à loira.

- Não sei você pode ter deixado no seu quarto na casa do James – respondeu a outra loira com incerteza.

Lily e Marlene se entreolharam confusas e Reed entendendo a confusão disse:

- Eu tenho um quarto na casa do James então a minha bata pode estar lá, eu não transei nem fiz nada.

- Ah tá bom – responderam as duas coradas.

Depois de uma hora todas estavam vestidas e lindas para a festa.

Lily estava vestindo uma saia preta que era bem curta **(pra Reed o tamanho era normal)**, uma camiseta sem mangas branca com detalhes dourados, usava uma sandália com um salto pequeno dourada e prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto e os fiozinhos de franja para trás também, e usava brincos de argola dourada.

Anne usava um vestido tomara-que-caia azul claro com vários detalhes em prata, uma sandália prateada com 7 cm de salto, deixou o cabelo solto e prendeu sua franja para trás.

Marlene usava uma saia vermelha com uma camiseta preta com um belo de um decote em V. Calçava sapatos pretos com uma fivela prateada na ponta, colocou brincos pequenos de prata e deixou o cabelo solto.

Reed vestiu sua bata preta **(que achou pendurada no fundo do seu closet)** que deixava as costas a amostra, uma calça jeans branca bem justa, sandália preta estilo gladiador, brincos prateados de argola e o cabelo solto.

- Iai o que a gente faz agora? – perguntou Lily animada.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa, tô morrendo de fome – disse Reed.

Anne começou a rir muito e Reed imediatamente ralhou:

- Anne para de pensar com **duplo sentido**!

- Maus, minha mente poluída entrou em ação ha ha - riu Anne tentando **(sem sucesso)** se controlar

As garotas desceram as escadas e foram direto para a cozinha onde uma empregada estava limpando.

- Srta. Delamare não sabia que a senhorita iria voltar para casa! E trazer amigas – respondeu a mulher com um sorriso iluminado quando olhou para as meninas.

- Ah certo Greta, onde está a Eleonora?

- Ela tirou o dia de folga, só vai voltar amanhã de manhã e bem seus avós foram viajar – disse a empregada olhando para a garota com carinho.

Reed desviou o olhar para o lado e disse:

- Tudo bem Greta, pode ir para casa e aviso ao resto do pessoal que podem sair mais cedo eu vou voltar tarde.

A mulher olhou um momento para a garota e assentiu e foi para fora da cozinha.

- Certo galera o que você querem comer? – perguntou Reed de bom humor, bem diferente de 30 segundos atrás.

- Para mim tanto faz – disse Lily.

- Idem – disseram Marlene e Anne.

- Certo então vai ser... Macarrão!

- Ebaaaaaaaaa – disse Anne dando pulinhos de alegria.

- Anne esses seus pulinhos de alegria tão começando a me assustar – comentou Lily.

- Você acaba se acostumando – disse Reed

_40min depois_

- Meu dels você cozinha muito bem – disse Marlene com a boca suja de molho.

- É verdade! Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar assim? – indagou Lily.

- Muitas idas á biblioteca e muitos livros de receita.

- É a paixão secreta da Reed, cozinhar! – disse Anne.

- Você tá passando muito tempo com o Sirius, sabia?– disse Reed

x-x-x

_19h 45min – Mansão dos Potter's_

A sala estava decorada com vermelho e dourado e estava apinhada de adolescentes bebendo e dançando. Reed, Marlene, Anne e Lily entraram pela porta e se dirigiram para o bar onde encontraram quatro cabeças conhecidas.

- Olá

- Vocês estão lindas garotas! – exclamou Sirius.

- Sirius está certo vocês estão divinas – disse Remus que tinha um copo de tequila na mão.

- Já entendemos, nós somos gatas, deusas, gostosas... – disse Reed roubando o copo de Remus.

- Nossa Peter você está aqui? – disse Lily ao ver o garoto sentado no banquinho giratório comendo amendoins.

- É claro que eu viria pra cá, comemorar a entrada de mais uma Grifinória! – disse o garoto agitando pompons invisíveis.

- Eu sempre achei que o Peter iria dar um ótimo líder de torcida – riu Anne.

James não tinha falado nada só olhava **(encarava)** Lily até que disse:

- Reed posso falar com você um instante? – disse James puxando **(lê-se arrastando) **a garota para longe da muvuca.

- Au o que você quer Jay – disse ela massageando o braço que foi arrastado levando **todo** o corpo junto.

- Por que ela tá vestida daquele jeito?

- Quem tá vestindo?

- A Lily!

- Como assim a Lily... Ela tá vestida de que jeito? – perguntou a garota com uma cara confusa.

- Desse jeito, sabe do jeito que você e a Anne se vestem!

- Como _eu_ me visto, então? – perguntou Reed irritada.

- Sabe com roupas curtas que mostram quase tudo! A Lily podia ser uma _freira_ perto de vocês!

- Eu não acredito que você tá falando isso! Porra, ela que quis se vestir daquele jeito eu só emprestei a saia, e os sapatos, e os brincos. Mas ela nem reclamo... Só do tamanho da saia, mas TUDO BEM! Mas espera um pouco... JAMES VOCÊ TAVA OLHANDO PRA ELA! – exclamou Reed um pouquinho alto.

- O-Olha eu não fui o único, grande parte da população masculina aqui olhou pra ela – desculpou-se James.

- Eu disse que você se apaixonava por ruivas – falou Reed com um sorriso vitorioso.

- EU NÃO TÔ APAIXONADO POR ELA – falou James todo vermelho.

- Claro, claro então vamos voltar lá com o seu amor – disse Reed abraçando James com um lado e **(tentando)** puxá-lo.

- Espera Reed – disse o garoto á virando para ficarem de frente – Não fala nada pra Lily, eu só tenho que "protegê-la", sabe não dá pra a ver sendo secada por todo mundo e a tonta não perceber, e também meu pai me pediu para eu ficar de olho nela e eu _**não**_ tô apaixonado por ela – completou encarando a garota.

Reed deu um suspiro pesado e o puxou pelo braço.

- Bom querido já que você vai "protegê-la", é melhor correr logo – sussurrou Reed apontando para dois garotos que rodeavam Lily.

James olhou pra cena um pouco irritado e os dois amigos foram em direção ao bar.

- Oi Lily, já vi que você conheceu o Brian e o Alex – disse James com um sorriso falso.

Reed chegou perto dos dois garotos e sussurrou "Vaza agora". Os dois garotos deram uma desculpa furada e saíram andando bem rápido.

- Ui que pena que eles foram embora... James você trancou meu quarto, porque eu não quero ter uma surpresa desagradável - disse a garota com uma cara de nojo- Bom agora eu vou ir á caça – sorriu Reed maliciosa indo para o meio da pista de dança e deixando James e Lily a sós.

- Ela é nem um pouco sutil, não é? – perguntou Lily sem graça.

- Com certeza um dos pontos fortes dela – disse James com um tom debochado.

- É humm, o que ela quis dizer o _quarto dela_?

- É que a Reed também mora aqui – falou James sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes de Lily.

- Ah tá, seria certo eu perguntar o porquê? – disse ela sorrindo sem graça e se lembrando quando Reed deixou bem claro que não tinha transado com James.

- Claro que sim – disse James com um sorriso – Bom vou começar a te explicar a história de como Reed Delamare nos conheceu:

"**A Reed morou até os 11 anos com os pais na França, depois eu acho que ela deve ter brigado com eles e veio para a Inglaterra morar com os avós, ela não falava com ninguém era muito excluída quando começou a estudar em Hogwarts Elementary e quando os professores a faziam responder uma pergunta ela respondia com um sotaque francês muito forte, o que fazia muitos darem gargalhadas"**

- Com certeza você e o Sirius – disse Lily.

-Nós não éramos os únicos a dar gargalhas! – defendeu-se James - Continuando...

"**Meus pais eram amigos dos avós de Reed já que eles moravam na casa ao lado, então me faziam encontrá-la todo o fim de semana geralmente Sirius estava aqui também, então ela nos cumprimentava fingia que éramos amigos e sentava em um canto e ficava lá a tarde inteira. Então um dia, na aula de Ed. Física nós estávamos jogando futebol e a professora obrigou Reed a jogar e Sirius ficou fazendo piadinha dela e aí ela entrou em campo."**

"**Sirius estava jogando no gol e Reed foi chutar a bola e bom, ela não mirou exatamente no gol foi mais pra cabeça do Sirius, aí ela chutou com muita força, por sinal, e acertou em cheio a cabeça do Sirius todo mundo foi lá pra acudir ele e ela também foi só que ficou assistindo o Sirius sofrer no chão com um sorriso na cara. Quando o Sirius levantou exclamou que a garota fazia parte do nosso time agora e se desculpou com ela."**

"**A Reed começou a falar um perfeito inglês quando começou a andar comigo, Sirius, Remus e Peter. Os avós dela viajavam muito e ainda viajaram, geralmente passavam os fins de semana em casa e como ela morava do lado da minha casa ela começou a vir muito aqui então meu pai conversou com os avós dela e eles concordaram que seria mais saudável para ela ficar aqui e não ficar sozinha em casa com um monte de empregados."**

- Nossa eu não acredito que ela acertou a cabeça do Sirius! Deve ser por isso que eles brigam tão frequentemente. E vocês não eram amigos? Que coisa estranha... Ela faz sempre uma cara de durona pra tudo... E ela foi praticamente abandonada pelos avós ou pelos pais – falou Lily tentando absorver todas aquelas informações.

- É verdade ela sempre teve essa de durona, mas ela é muito legal quando você conhece ela, e bom, ela mesma prefere não tocar no assunto dos avós e principalmente dos pais- disse James olhando para Reed que beijava um garoto na pista – Ela acabou indo á um monte de festas e ficando bem popular e a população masculina começou a notar ela e eu acho que ela nunca achou o "alguém" certo, na verdade acho que ela nem procurou.

Lily olhou para a pista e viu Marlene, Anne e Sirius dançando, Remus conversando com Rebeka Heinz, Peter falando com uma garota baixinha, Fabian e Gideon dançando com Reed **(que parou de beijar o outro cara)**.

- Humm Lily você quer dançar comigo? – perguntou James estendendo sua mão para ela.

- Claro – aceitou Lily corando – Mas eu não sei dançar direito e...

James puxou Lily antes que ela terminasse a frase e a levou para a pista de dança e os dois começaram a dançar.

- AÊÊÊÊÊ James!- gritou Fabian fazendo um sinal de positivo.

Reed que tinha subido nos ombros de Gideon dava um sorriso vitorioso pra James que só conseguia rir.

- Você sabe dançar muito bem, não é nenhuma catástrofe – falou James para Lily.

- Você só está falando isso porque eu ainda não pisei no seu pé – disse Lily rindo.

E a festa continuou até três da manhã.

x-x-x

_4 de setembro, 6h 50min – Mansão dos Potter's_

- Onde que eu tô? – perguntou Lily sonolenta.

- Grrr – rosnou uma voz que estava há um sofá de distância.

- Anne? – perguntou Lily confusa.

- Ahhhhh minha cabeça! Tá doendo muito – respondeu Anne com uma cara de sono.

- Onde a gente tá?

- Sala da casa do James – respondeu a garota simplesmente.

- O QUE? – gritou Lily.

- CALA A BOCA- berrou alguém do andar de cima.

- Relaxa Lily você não ficou com ninguém, eu acho, que merda minha cabeça vai explodir! – reclamou Anne.

Lily e Anne levantaram ainda com a roupa da festa de ontem e foram para a cozinha onde encontraram uma cena bem bizarra.

Reed estava usando um robe bem curto e pantufas de panda e tentava pular em cima de James para tirar o cereal da mão dele, Sirius estava com a cara enfiada no cereal e Marlene tentava acordá-lo, Fabian fazia panquecas com Remus tentando ler um livro de receitas, Gideon estava praticamente estirado na bancada da cozinha dormindo enquanto Peter o cutucava com um pauzinho de canela.

- As belas adormecidas acordaram! – exclamou James sorridente.

- Sua felicidade tá me irritando – falou Reed pulando nas costas de James e tirando o cereal das mãos dele – Consegui!

- Que horas são? – perguntou Anne indo se sentar ao lado de Sirius.

- Exatamente 7h – respondeu Remus.

- Como nós vamos chegar à escola? – perguntou Lily preocupada.

- Ainda estamos na primeira semana de aula, então podemos usar roupas normais e as mochilas tão no segundo andar, então dá pra ir! – disse Marlene.

- Ahhhhhhh – gritou Sirius quando acordou com a cara cheia de leite e Cornflakes coloridos grudados da cara.

Todos começaram a rir de Sirius que achava que estava morrendo afogado.

- Tem banheiros lá em cima quando vocês quiserem tomar banho – disse James apontando para as escadas – e tem toalhas lá pra vocês usarem.

Gideon sorriu malicioso.

- Não pensa besteira! Você vai tomar banho sozinho – disse Reed **(muito) **irritada.

_20 minutos depois..._

Lily estava entrando no carro com James segurando a sua mochila, agora ela estava com roupas limpas que tinha guardado na sua mochila para quando fosse à escola. Anne e Remus estavam chegando e iam usar o Mazda do garoto, e Peter iria ir com eles. Fabian e Gideon chegaram com Marlene e os três foram em direção ao carro de James quando Lily questionou:

- A Reed e o Sirius não vem?

- Os dois tão morrendo lá dentro, parece que encheram a cara pra valer ontem – respondeu Fabian.

- Os dois devem estar maus mesmo, eles são muito resistentes a bebida... – comentou Anne entrando no Mazda preto.

- Agora ela tá lá dentro assistindo Titanic – disse Gideon – e Sirius foi pro quarto continuar a dormir.

Remus, Anne e Peter foram para a escola e o resto estava já sentado no Audi de James, e enquanto ele estava ligando o carro Marlene perguntou:

- E se o seu pai chegar James?

- Ah é até normal os dois ficarem em casa, e provavelmente a Reed vai inventar alguma doença fatal e que o Sirius vai ficar de olho nela, e aí meu pai vai suspirar e ir para o trabalho. Mas ele disse que ia voltar amanhã.

- Sabe eu não vi o Frank a festa inteira... – comentou Lily pensando no amigo.

- Que estranho... Eu só o vi quando nós chegamos – disse Marlene pensativa.

- Eu acho que o Frank aproveitou bem a festa – falou Fabian.

- Com certeza e no melhor estilo – riu Gideon

**N/A: Eu vou postar o próximo cap se eu receber cinco reviews. Faça uma autora feliz mande um review :D**


	8. Ressacas, Sonserinos round 2 e Vingança

**N/A: **Como eu tinha dito no último capítulo com cinco reviews eu postava, então aqui está:

**Ressacas, Sonserinos Round 2 e Vingança.**

_04 de setembro, 7h 40min – Estacionamento_

- MEU DEUS FRANK ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU? – gritou Marlene pulando do carro e sendo seguida por Lily quando avistaram o garoto.

- Sabe é uma história bem engraçada... E constrangedora – disse o garoto pensativo.

- Aee Frank garotão! Como foi a noite meu chapa? – perguntou Fabian com uma cara maliciosa.

- Ha ha Frankie parabéns! Sumiu cedo da festa hein? – disse Gideon com uma cara idêntica a do irmão.

- Oi Frank – disse Remus se aproximando com Anne e Peter.

- Nossa vocês chegaram todos juntos! Espera... Cadê o Sirius e a Reed? – perguntou Frank bem surpreso.

- O Sirius e a Reed tão na casa do James morrendo – respondeu Marlene simplesmente.

Frank olhou para a garota com uma cara de WTF? **(N/A: Que Porra é Essa?)**.

- Os dois tão com uma ressaca tremenda. A Reed tá no sofá assistindo _Titanic_ com pantufas de panda e tomando cereal com café, e o Sirius tá desmaiado na cama dele – disse James – Droga, eu não devia ter deixado a Reed assistindo _Titanic_!

- Como assim? – perguntou Lily.

- A Reed tá de ressaca, então se ela assistir um filme trágico como _Titanic_ ela pode ficar chorando o dia todo. Lembra quando ela assistiu _Nikita_? Ela tava me assustando muito daquele jeito de surgir do nada sem avisar – respondeu Remus com um gemido no final.

- Eu vou ligar pra ela assistir _Big Bang Theory_ – falou James indo para um canto para pegar o celular.

- Vamos indo pra aula – sugeriu Marlene para Frank e Lily. Já que a garota estava curiosa de mais com o sumiço de Frank na noite passada.

Os dois assentiram e se despediriam do pessoal e foram em direção á sala de aula.

_08h – Aula de Ciências do primeiro ano_

- Desembucha agora Frank! – Marlene exigiu se sentando em uma carteira vaga.

- Olha a aula vai começar e é melhor nós prestarmos atenção – esquivou-se Frank

- Uma hora você vai ter que nos contar e você sabe disso – ameaçou Lily com o óbvio.

- Verdade Frankie conta logo por favoooooooooor – disse Marlene fazendo cena.

- Vocês me assustam muito... Eu deveria parar de andar com vocês e... – ele percebeu o olhar assassino sobre ele – Tá bom foi assim...

"Eu cheguei à festa umas 19h 30min e já tinha uma galera na festa, aí eu fui pro Bar com o Sirius e eu fiquei tomando algumas, humm várias na verdade. E quando deu umas 15 pras 20 eu vi vocês chegando e acenei com a cabeça, e fui direto para a pista de dança mostrar o meu talento"

- Qual talento? O de quebrar o pé das pessoas? – disse Marlene sarcástica.

"Não importa! Eu tava lá dançando aí uma garota chegou e nós começamos a 'ficar' e ela me disse que tinha outra festa ali por perto e perguntou se eu queria ir e eu aceitei..."

- Você entra em carros com estranhos? E se ela fosse uma pedófila ou pior uma estrupadora! – disse Lily chocada.

"Calma Lily! Então eu fui pro carro com ela e uns amigos e nós chegamos na tal festa, tinha um pessoal muito estranho lá que ficava cheirando uns potes e misturando um monte de bebida e a música também não era uma das melhores, mas tá bom aí ela me levou até um quarto que não tinha ninguém e ela começou a deitar na cama"

- OMFG! – exclamou Marlene com a mão cobrindo a boca.

- Para de interromper! – disse Frank.

"Eu tava meio alto com tudo que eu tinha bebido na festa da Grifinória e também nessa festa, aí eu falei bobagem, muita bobagem. Eu disse que ela era uma piranha por querer ficar com um cara que ela só conhecia há 67 minutos e que ela devia parar de ficar se oferecendo por aí porque EU tinha visto como ELA olhou pro Barman e mexeu a bunda então ela começou a CHORAR"

- Chorar?

- Chorar?

- Isso mesmo chorar rios de lágrimas.

"E ela disse que tava super mal por aquilo e que ela não entendia porque eu não a queria e não sei o que. Aí eu inventei uma história e como ela era meio burra **(N/A: Meio?)**,ela acredito"

- Adoro as histórias do Frank – disse Marlene batendo palmas.

"Eu disse que eu estava noivo de uma garota que morava nos States e que eu ia me casar com ela daqui a dois anos e que eu deveria honrá-la porque eu ia adotar criançinhas Malasianas e que nós iríamos nos mudar para a Nicarágua logo depois. E sabe o que ela fez? Começou a chorar mais ainda! Ela disse que queria achar alguém tão bom quanto eu para construir uma família feliz e depois me perguntou se China Town ficava na Nicarágua porque ela sempre quis ir pra China Town e eu disse que precisava ir e que eu achava que na Nicarágua não tinha nenhuma China Town"

Marlene e Lily começaram a rir até a professora Sprout chamar a atenção das duas para prestarem atenção na aula.

_07h 55min – Estacionamento_

- Iai Prongs falou com a Reed? – perguntou Remus quando o amigo voltou.

- É falei, ela tá bem melhor agora e parou de assistir _Titanic_ e o Sirius acordou então os dois vão viver felizes para sempre com café! – disse James fazendo umas coisas estranhas com a mão.

- A Reed geralmente é bem resistente com bebida e o Sirius nem se fala – comentou Fabian pensando no que poderia ter acontecido – Gideon _você_ fez alguma coisa com eles?

- Irmãozinho! Como você pode achar que eu faria alguma coisa! – defendeu-se Gideon com uma cara de inocente – Nós só fizemos uma competição de quem vira o copo mais rápido!

- Gideon quantos copos _exatamente_ vocês tomaram? – perguntou Anne.

- Sei lá eu parei no terceiro, mas eles foram até sexto ou sétimo... **MEU DEUS FOI POR CAUSA DISSO! **

- Parabéns gênio você vai ganhar um prêmio por essa – zombou Anne.

- Isso explica muita coisa, sorte que eles não tiveram uma overdose – comentou Remus aflito.

- Mas afinal quem ganhou? – questionou Peter sorridente.

- Não sei não, uma hora o Sirius tava desmaiado no chão e a Reed parecia que tinha morrido no sofá... – respondeu Gideon pensando que os amigos podiam estar morrendo na casa de James.

- GIDEON! – gritaram todos em uni som.

Remus, James, Anne, Fabian, Gideon e Peter continuaram conversando até 8h quando ouviram um berro:

- LUPIN! POTTER! WRIGHT! PREWETT'S! PETTIGREW! Parem de vagabundiar **(?)** e vão para suas aulas, AGORA!

- Já vamos Professora McGonagall – gritou James com uma carinha de inocente.

- Como aquela mulher consegue nos ouvir? Ela tá dando aula pro 4°ano e no máximo nós estamos á uns 300 metros de distância dela! – disse Anne chocada.

_08h 15min – Aula de Geografia do 2°ano_

- Onde estão o Black e a Delamare? – perguntou o Prof. Birthdam com uma voz grossa.

- Humm a Reed está muito doente professor – respondeu Anne prontamente.

- E o que ela tem Wright? – indagou Birthdam duvidando da aluna.

- Ela está com... Uma crise! É isso com uma crise, ela tá super mal parece que ela vai morrer o senhor não tem noção. Eu até levaria o senhor para a casa dela ver, mas sabe como o regulamento da escola é rígido nisso, sabe pedofilía... NÃO QUE O SENHOR SEJA PEDÓFILO!

- Wright fique quieta antes que eu tenha que tirar a senhorita da minha aula e o Potter também! – disse Birthdam irritado rangendo os dentes.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – exclamou James indignado.

- Você fez sim, veio pra minha aula, dormiu na minha aula, babou na minha aula e você só está aqui há 08 minutos! Alguém viu o Black?

- Provavelmente com alguma garota Professor – disse Narcissa com uma cara de inocente.

- Cala a boca sua piranha – disse Anne chutando a cadeira de Narcissa que estava na sua frente.

- Ele tá doente Professor – falou Remus antes que as duas loiras começassem a gritar – E tenho certeza que ele não está com nenhuma garota porque ele tá tossindo muito, como um gato... Parecendo que vai botar bolas de pelos pra fora, sabe?

- Claro Lupin – "concordou" Birthdam desconfiado.

_11h – Salão Principal_

Lily, Marlene e Frank tinham saído de suas últimas aulas antes do _break_ deles, e agora iam para o salão principal onde o lanche era servido.

- Lily eu não acredito que você vai pegar tudo isso de comida! – exclamou Marlene – Você sabe que daqui a umas duas horas nós temos almoço, não precisa comer pro inverno.

- Eu tô morrendo de fome de manhã eu quase não consegui comer nada, o cereal foi monopolizado pela Reed.

- Então quer dizer que todo mundo acabou mesmo dormindo na casa do Potter? – indagou Frank que tinha perdido os últimos eventos da noite.

- É foi bem estranho, o Sirius quase morreu afogado na tigela de Cornflakes no café da manhã e o Gideon fez da bancada da cozinha a sua própria cama – explicou Lily indo na direção ao pátio onde ficavam as mesas ao ar livre.

Os três foram em direção da mesa redonda que havia se tornado o "Quartel General" **(como Sirius gostava de chamar)** do grupo, Peter estava conversando com Anne quando os primeiranistas chegaram.

- Oi – cumprimentaram Anne e Peter.

- Oi gente – cumprimentou Marlene feliz.

- Olá pessoas! – disse James em um tom jovial, chegando com Lupin e Gideon á mesa.

- Nossa tá todo mundo animado hoje? – indagou Anne meio pra baixo.

- E por que nós não estaríamos Annie? – retrucou Remus puxando as bochechas da garota.

- Não me chama assim – falou Anne massageando as bochechas vermelhas – É que nós estamos no quarto dia de aula e tá parecendo que eu já estudei um semestre! Eu tenho lição de casa pro mês inteiro.

- Anne por que se tá preocupada? O Remus sempre acaba ajudando eu, você e o Sirius no último momento – disse James tentando aumentar a autoestima da garota.

- Quando você quer diz último momento você se refere á véspera da prova quando vocês me ligam umas nove da noite?

- Isso mesmo Remus, que bom que você lembrou o esquema! – disse James feliz – E como vão as _suas_ aulas Lily?

Lily sentiu a sua face corar e respondeu:

- Tudo indo.

- Você tem aula com o Birthdam? – perguntou James. Pelo jeito o garoto ia continuar o interrogatório, pensou Lily.

- Pior que tenho a matéria não é tão difícil, mas ele fica nos enchendo de lição de casa – respondeu Lily com um sorriso frouxo no rosto.

- Ele sempre pega no pé dos alunos novos. Se você precisar de ajuda pode pedir – disse James com um sorriso gentil que fez Lily corar.

- Owwwwn que fofuxo James! – falou Anne segurando as mãos e colocando no rosto.

James e Lily reviraram os olhos e continuaram a conversar, até que Lily lembrou que tinha que ir na biblioteca para renovar os livros.

- Nossa aquela garota só vai pra biblioteca – observou Peter – Tá pior que o Moony.

- Eu acho que eu vou atrás dela – disse James.

- Jay eu acho que não é uma boa ideia... – mas o garoto nem ouviu Remus e já foi atrás da ruiva.

_11h 20min – Corredores de Hogwarts_

Lily andava despreocupada pelos corredores do colégio para chegar à biblioteca onde iria devolver o livro de química que tinha pedido emprestado. Quando estava chegando às grandes portas da biblioteca uma mão a puxou pelou cotovelo e a fez cambalear.

- Ei! – disse ela revoltada.

- Desculpe Lily – disse uma voz aguda.

- Severo? – perguntou Lily olhando para o garoto, aqueles cabelos oleosos cumpridos caindo no rosto com certeza era ele.

- É sou eu, desculpe ter te assustado desse jeito não foi minha intenção – desculpou o Severo – Humm e bem... Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo jeito que falei dos seus _amigos_ – completou gemendo na última palavra.

- Não tem problema, eu acho que você não os conhece tão bem – falou Lily tentando medir as palavras.

- Acredite eu conheço bem de mais... E eu não queria dizer que a Grifinória era uma casa ruim é que não é a minha, e se você ficasse na Sonserina poderíamos conversar mais – falou o garoto envergonhado.

- Nós podemos conversar! Olha eu estou indo para a biblioteca agora se você quiser ir...

- Claro! – respondeu imediatamente.

E os dois "novos amigos" foram em direção às portas da biblioteca conversando normalmente, mas eles não sabiam que atrás de um dos pilares do corredor James Potter tinha os ouvido.

_12h 18min – Aula de Inglês do segundo ano_

"Bilhete de James Potter e Remus Lupin"

**Moony você sabia que o Ranhoso está estudando em Hogwarts?**

_Eu achei que tinha o visto..._

**Ele definitivamente tava se escondendo de nós! Na hora do lanche eu o vi conversando com a Lily, ELES SÃO ****AMIGOS****!**

_Prongs cuidado inveja mata!_

**Eu não tô com ciúmes e por qual razão eu estaria com "inveja" do Ranhoso?**

_Nem sei Prongs talvez por causa da Lily? Afinal você parece bem nervosinho... Agora a Reed diria "Ui Ui Ui a coisa tá ficando profunda, hein?"_

**Os comentários da Reed não serão mais aceitados, serão ignorados PARA SEMPRE! E o que tem a Lily? Como eu disse que tenho que protegê-la dos outros caras! Nós somos tipo irmãos.**

_Bela dupla de irmãos, quem sabe você não compra aquelas camisetas com uma seta gigante que aponta para o lado que diz "I Love my sis"? Vocês podiam até ficar combinando!_

Quando James terminou de ler o bilhete uma garra **(para James) **agarrou o bilhete.

- Ei isso é particular! – exclamou o garoto sem antes ver quem tinha pego o papelzinho.

- Não na minha aula Potter – falou a Prof. McGonagall – Não acredito que você e o Lupin tenham passado "bilhetinhos" a aula inteira. E não me interessa a sua vida amorosa Senhor Potter! – falou a Professora bem alto fazendo toda a classe prestar atenção nela e fazendo James calar a boca.

James ouviu risinhos de garotas atrás dele, obrigada Professora McGonagall agora metade das garotas de Hogwarts acham que eu estou apaixonado e por uma delas, pensou James.

_15h 37min – Mansão dos Potter's_

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE O SNAPE VOLTOU! – exclamou Reed sentada no sofá.

- É e ele é amigo da Lily! – exclamou Sirius jogando playstation2.

- Acho que todo mundo já entendeu que vocês tão super surpresos então paro com as exclamações.

- Jay... Você conversou com ela sobre o Snape? – perguntou Reed aflita com o fato que a ruivinha poderia só conhecer o lado "legal" do Sonserino.

- Não ia dar pra falar com ela, não dá pra chegar e dizer _"Olha eu ouvi uma conversa sua com o nojentinho do Severo Snape atrás de umas das pilastras do corredor, mas eu não tava te espionando não!"_.

- Tá isso é verdade ia soar um pouco estranho – falou Sirius ainda prestando atenção no seu jogo.

- Um pouco Sirius? – gozaram Reed e James em uni som.

- Tá, mas o que a gente pode fazer? – perguntou James.

- MATAR TODO MUNDO! – gritou Sirius pulando no sofá e fazendo uma dançinha da vitória, pelo jeito ele nem tinha ouvido a pergunta de James e tinha só ganhado o jogo _e_ matado todo mundo.

James e Reed começaram a rir da situação e principalmente da dançinha de Sirius.

- Então tá decidido! – disse Reed feliz e se levantando do sofá.

- Quê? – perguntou Six confuso.

- Não tá óbvio? Vamos continuar a atormentar o Snape, já que passamos um longo ano sem vê-lo. E agora ele vai descobrir o que significa Vingança – disse Reed soltando uma risada um tanto maléfica no final.

- Agora entendi o que você quis dizer quanto a Reed ser perversa Pads, eu te compreendo totalmente agora amigo – falou James estendendo o braço para Six – Aonde você vai Reed?

- Fazer lição de casa – gritou ela do segundo andar – E é o que vocês deveriam estar fazendo agora e não deixar pro "último momento".

- Nossa cara até ela – gemeu Sirius.

_05 de setembro, 07h 20min – Carro do James_

Sirius, Reed e James estavam a caminho da casa de Lily para buscá-la para todos poderem ir para a escola.

- Então nós não vamos falar nada pra Lily? – indagou Reed no banco do carona.

- Se ela acha que o Snape é "legal", é melhor não falar nada para ela, ela pode até ficar brava com a gente – respondeu Sirius fazendo aspas no ar.

- Tá bom tamo' chegando – falou James estacionando o carro na rua.

Eles esperaram dois minutos até que Sirius mandou James ir buscar a Lily na casa dela porque ela tava demorando muito. James foi pela calçada e atravessou o jardim da frente e bateu na porta da casa de Lily.

- Quem é? – perguntou uma voz aguda e irritante, Petúnia.

- James Potter a Lily está?

- Ah então você é o namorado da minha irmã? – interrogou Petúnia abrindo a porta por total.

- Humm não nós nos conhecemos no almoço na minha casa, lembra?

- Ah sim o Potter Junior. ABERRAÇÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO O POTTER CHEGOU – James ficou até tonto com o volume que Petúnia gritara.

- James oi desculpa, não sabia que você tinha chegado – falou Lily ofegante que tinha aparecido na porta e empurrado a irmã pro canto.

- Acabei de chegar, vamos? – indicou ele pro carro pegando a mochila de Lily.

Os dois foram caminhando em direção ao carro quando James perguntou:

- Lily você tem namorado?

A garota ficou totalmente ruborizada e respondeu gaguejando:

- N-Não por que você tá perguntando isso?

James se sentindo um completo idiota se desculpou:

- Nada esquece é que a sua irmã perguntou se eu era o seu namorado, e eu não sou. Então eu pensei...

- Não definitivamente Não. Minha irmãzinha é meio lenta pra pensar não liga.

James abriu a porta do banco de trás e Lily entrou e se sentou ao lado de Sirius.

- Oi Lily! – cumprimentou Reed.

- Oi – respondeu Lily.

- Iai ruiva como andam as coisas? – perguntou Sirius do seu lado.

- Bem, já consegui adiantar toda lição de casa! – disse a ruiva orgulhosa.

- Você deveria andar mais com a Reed ela também já fez grande parte – falou Sirius recebendo um olhar assassino da loira que deixou Lily com medo.

Eles continuaram o percurso até Hogwarts e quando estavam perto dos portões Reed avisou:

- James para o carro eu desço aqui, vou até o Starbucks.

- Você tá de ressaca? – perguntou Lily.

- Não dá pra ficar de ressaca todo dia! – exclamou Reed ofendida e saindo do carro e dobrando a esquina.

James murmurou "pirada" quando a garota saiu do carro e ele foi atrás de uma vaga.

_07h 35min – Estacionamento_

- Sirius! Dando o ar da graça – brincou Anne quando viu o moreno sair do carro.

- Tudo pra ver você – brincou Sirius também indo abraçar Anne.

- Lily! – gritaram Gideon e Fabian indo pegar **(N/A: Não sejam maliciosos! Ò_ó)** a garota.

- Hahahaha tá fazendo cócegas hahahaha – riu a garota tentando resistir ao "ataque" dos gêmeos.

- Ei, Ei, Ei podem ir saindo a Lil é propriedade do James – disse Remus surgindo do nada.

- ELA NÃO É MINHA PROPRIEDADE! – exclamou James.

- Por que ele acha que eu sou sua propriedade? – indagou Lily confusa.

- Ele tá nessa teoria desde ontem – respondeu Gideon – Então cadê a Reed?

- Foi pro Starbucks – respondeu Sirius com um suspiro pesado ainda abraçando Anne.

- Mas o Starbucks fica a umas 3 quadras daqui – falou Peter que também estava lá** (?)** – Que é os Muffins deles são fantásticos!

- Pete você surgindo das cinzas e falando de comida é bem normal.

Os garotos continuaram conversando até que Marlene apareceu com Frank **(novidade)** e foi abraçar Lily.

- Lene... Tá... Sufocando... – tentou Lily **(em vão) **respirar.

- Desculpa Lilyyyy, como você tá?

- Bom continuo do mesmo jeito que estava há 30min atrás quando você me ligou – retrucou Lily tentando recuperar o fôlego – Oi Frank!

- Beleza Lily?

Marlene não parava de olhar incomodada para Sirius e Anne abraçados.

- Lene volta pra Terra – falou Lily abanando as mãos na cara da amiga.

- Ah oi tô aqui! Nossa tá todo mundo aqui, onde tá a Reed?

- Foi comprar café no Starbucks.

- Ela ainda tá de ressaca? – perguntou Marlene.

- Viu eu também pensei nisso! – falou Lily para Sirius.

- Ela tem uma tara enorme por café – falou Anne.

Lily, Marlene e Anne começaram a debater a razão das pessoas ficarem viciadas em café, Remus lia um livro, Peter sujava as mãos com farelo de biscoito e o resto conversava sobre futebol.

- OIIIIIIIIIIIII GENTE – gritou uma voz conhecida por trás deles quase os matando de susto.

- SUA DOIDA EU QUASE MORRI DO CORAÇÃO! – exclamou Anne com a mão no peito.

- 'Maus aí Anne – desculpou Reed – E como vocês tão?

- O seu copo ainda tá cheio? - perguntou Fabian indicando para o copo quase cheio da garota.

- Não eu comprei dois e o primeiro eu fui tomando no caminho.

- Explica muita coisa – disse Gideon.

- Será que se nós tomássemos tanto café como a Reed nós iríamos ser rápidos que nem ela? – perguntou Fabian para Gideon.

- Vamos começar a nossa dieta amanhã! – respondeu Gideon contente fazendo todos rirem.

- Que matérias extras você escolheu Lily? – questionou Remus.

- Bom eu escolhi Monitoria em Química, mas falta escolher uma...

- Por que você não entra no Jornal comigo? É bem legal, nós temos até um site! – respondeu Remus com os olhos faiscando de felicidade.

- Pode ser... Até que é uma boa ideia – concordou Lily animada.

- Você só esqueceu que o site do jornal é completamente monopolizado pela Berta Jorkins, ou seja, tem fofoca de todo mundo lá – falou Anne.

- Que matérias extras você vai fazer Marlene?

- Artesanato e vou tentar entrar nas líderes de torcida! – respondeu a garota animada e Anne soltou um gemido.

- Eu também vou ir pro Artesanato e pro Jornal – falou Peter ao lado de Sirius.

- Galerinha eu vou indo – disse Anne com um bocejo e indo em direção das classes com Sirius e Peter.

- Por que ela ficou estranha de repente? – perguntou Marlene.

- É que ela é capitã das líderes de torcida – respondeu Reed acabando com o seu café e deixando Marlene branca como papel.

- Lene você tá legal? – perguntou Frank sacudindo a garota, quando ela assentiu ele perguntou – E você Reed vai fazer o que?

- Meia do titular da Grifinória e Francês – respondeu a garota deixando Frank animado com a simples menção da palavra futebol.

- Eu não sabia que podíamos estudar línguas extras – comentou Lily abanando Marlene que estava em estado de choque ainda.

- Só com alguma razão você pode estudar línguas extras, quando você vai mudar para o país e quer se preparar ou quando você é estrangeiro.

- Ou seja, a Reed ganha um lindo Excepcional no boletim – disse Remus.

- James você tem que marcar o teste – ralhou Reed como garoto ignorando o comentário de Remus – Você é o capitão, é a sua obrigação.

- Ah tá certo, vamos no almoço falar com a McGonagall só precisamos reunir o time.

_10h 52min – Na frente da aula de Inglês do 1°ano_

James, Reed, Sirius e Rebeka Heinz estavam plantados na frente da porta da sala de inglês da Professora McGonagall á esperando para poderem discutir sobre os ajustes do time de futebol da Grifinória.

- James por que você tá tão nervoso? – perguntou Rebeka vendo que o garoto andava de um lado para o outro do corredor sem parar.

- É eu já tô ficando tonta – disse Reed colocando a mão na cabeça.

- Isso porque você é loira querida – comentou Sirius deixando Reed brava – Mas de boa Prongs, é a McGonagall sabe? Tem que relaxar com ela.

- Ela fica me pressionando, dizendo que ela gosta do troféu de futebol no gabinete dela e que a Grifinória não iria cair na poça! Eu nem sei direito por que ela me disse isso.

- Pensa James tudo tem um sentido, nós vamos encontrar a Lily lembra ela tá no primeiro ano? – lembrou Reed.

- PARA TUDO! – exclamou Rebeka afastando os braços do corpo – O POTTER TÁ DE ROLO COM A EVANS?

- Mais ou menos isso... – responderam Sirius e Reed em uni som.

- Eu não tô de rolo com a Evans! – protestou James.

- O QUE VOCÊS TÃO FAZENDO ATRAPALHANDO A MINHA AULA? – gritou McGonagall abrindo a porta com violência.

- Nós viemos falar com a senhora sobre o time de futebol – falou James rapidamente.

- Certo, entrem os alunos estão fazendo exercícios – disse a professora com calma **(muito diferente de 20seg atrás)**.

Os quatro assentiram e entraram na sala seguindo a professora. A turma olhou curiosa para o grupo e Regulus e Severo lançaram um olhar de desgostos para Sirius que mostrou a língua para eles quando McGonagall não estava olhando, Lily sorriu quando viu James passar e inesperadamente ele respondeu o sorriso fazendo a garota corar, alguns garotos se animaram quando viram Reed e Rebeka entrando na sala por último. Lily e Marlene ouviram o comentário de algumas Lufas que estavam sentadas atrás delas.

- Hei, não é aquela garota que na festa dos Prewett ficou bêbada e pulou na piscina e ficou boiando até de manhã?

- É a Reed Delamare, lenda da escola! Ela ficou muito bêbada e foi ainda na festa no começo do verão.

Reed aparentemente tinha ouvido o comentário das duas e lançando um olhar feio pra elas, fazendo-as gemer. Os três alunos do segundo ano e a aluna do terceiro ano se sentaram nas cadeiras perto do lado da mesa de McGonagall e começaram a conversar baixinho com ela; Frank se esticava cada vez mais para tentar ouvir a conversa até que ele quase teria caído na fileira de cadeiras da frente se Marlene não o tivesse segurado.

- Faltam três posições, meia, defesa e goleiro – comentou Sirius baixinho – Temos que escolher os melhores para ter alguma chance esse ano, por que todo mundo tinha que se formar?

- Pare de choramingar Sr. Black – ralhou McGonagall – Nós temos que ter um plano, vamos marcar as seletivas para segunda-feira logo depois do almoço.

- Eu acho que o Longbottom deve jogar alguma coisa – murmurou Rebeka – Ou ele parece uma velhinha fofoqueira!

- Eu acho que ele deve saber jogar toda vez que nós falamos de futebol ele fica todo animado, eu trago ele pra seletiva – sussurrou Reed.

PREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM! **(N/A: Isso é o alarme da escola para quando uma aula acaba T_T)**

- Quem não terminou os exercícios é para segunda-feira. SEGUNDA-FEIRA! – rugiu Minerva McGonagall se levantando da cadeira.

Os alunos começarão a recolher suas coisas e se encaminhar para fora da sala, Sirius e Reed lançaram um olhar significativo para James que no momento entendeu e foi atrás de Lily que colocava seu material na mochila.

- Como tá Lily a aula foi difícil? – perguntou James se aproximando dela e pegando sua mochila, a garota achou o comportamento bem estranho, mas não reclamou.

- Foi tudo bem só algumas coisas complicadas em gramática – respondeu ela indo em direção da porta com James a seguindo.

- Gramática é horrível e...

Os dois continuaram conversando até passarem pela porta, é claro que James não perdeu a oportunidade de olhar para a cara de Severo que estava puro ódio.

_11h 02min – Corredor na frente da sala de Inglês_

- Meu Dels! O James gosta da Evans – gritou um das Lufas.

- Mas ela é tão feia! Tipo assim muito sem graça – comentou a outra.

- Vanessa Austin e Vivian Hayes – falou Reed atrás delas com Rebeka e Sirius – Não sabia que vocês eram tão íntimas do James para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

- Parece que a fofoca corre solta na língua de vocês, não é? – apresentou Rebeka olhando feio pra elas.

- Nós falamos o que nós quisermos tá legal? Vocês não mandão na gente – disse Hayes para Reed e Beka – E também nós sabemos belos podres seus Heinz e principalmente os da Delamare.

- Eu acho que você não está em posição de ameaças – falou Sirius pela primeira vez deixando as garotas vermelhas.

- Lembra o seu lugar Hayes, eu posso fazer todo mundo acreditar em mim – ameaçou Rebeka.

– Se eu souber que você abriu a boca para falar de algum de nós, PRINCIPALMENTE da Lily ou do James se considere perdida – Reed complementou a ameaça.

Os três saíram dali deixando as Lufas de boquiabertas e assustadas, foram em direção do salão principal para conseguirem pegar o lanche.

- Quem aquela garota acha que é? – perguntou Sirius bravo.

- Só agora que você fala isso? A gente ficou lá discutindo com elas e você diz _"Eu acho que você não está em posição de ameaças"_, sério foi horrível! – comentou Rebeka escolhendo o seu sanduíche.

- Pelo menos funcionou elas ficaram vermelhas quando o Sirius se dirigiu á elas. Mas eu juro que eu não tava brincando, se eu ouvir alguma coisa vindo da boca delas grrrrr nem a Madame Pomfrey vai conseguir consertar ela – rosnou Reed.

- Elas ficaram bem assustadas, mas sério o James e a Lily tão com algum rolo? – indagou Rebeka curiosa.

- Nenhum.

- Quê?

- Não tá rolando nada, tudo faz parte do plano. Provavelmente às três horas você vai do que nós estamos falando – disse Reed enigmática.

_11h 18min – "Quartel General" ou mesa do lanche_

- Sirius você podia parar com esses apelidos sabia? – disse Anne – Tem gente que fica assustada quando alguém grita "Vamos para o nosso QG ihaaaa". Ei agora o que aconteceu com aquelas Lufas, vocês brigaram com elas? Tá todo mundo sabendo.

- Nossa, mas só se passaram 16 minutos desde que nós falamos com ela – comentou Rebeka surpresa.

- Você sabe como a fofoca corre solta aqui – disse Fabian com uma bola de futebol americano na mão.

- E que em menos de 05 minutos todo mundo já sabe o que rolou – acrescentou Remus não tirando os olhos do livro que estava lendo.

- Ei olha ali a Lily! E aquele é o... James? – perguntou Marlene incrédula.

Reed e Sirius bateram as mãos e todo mundo ficou olhando pra eles curiosos.

- 1° fase completa – falou Sirius olhando para a mesa da Sonserina que observava James e Lily passando.

Lily e James tinham conversado muito e a garota não sabia como aquele maroto podia ser tão engraçado e inteligente, os dois já estavam conversando há uns belos 20 minutos e ela nem ele percebiam o tempo passar.

- Uh olhas os apaixonadinhos – disse Gideon recebendo um belo chute de Anne e Marlene – Auwwwwwwwwww.

- Oi Lily! Você vai ter aula do que depois do lanche?

- Química Avançada e vocês?

- Educação Física – responderam todos em uni som menos Lupin, Marlene e Frank.

- Legal Lily eu também tenho Química Avançada – falou Remus com um sorriso.

- Pelo menos eu vou conhecer alguém – comentou Lily feliz – Por que vocês tão me olhando com essa cara?

- Nada – responderam Reed e Sirius.

– Eu vou comprar chocolate quente, licença pessoas – disse Anne.

- Cuidado para não se distrair no caminho – falou Gideon em um tom preocupado – o Lance Hollys pode estar passando.

A loira continuou andando em direção do salão principal ignorando Gideon e praguejando **(coisas muuuuito feias)**.

- Olha lá se não é o Snape! – exclamou Fabian quando viu o garoto passar com Regulus e indo na direção da mesa de Lúcio.

- E meu _adorável_ irmão Regulus! Que felicidade – falou Sirius com sua falsa animação.

- Cale a boca Sirius, a mamãe está muito brava com você! E eu ainda nem contei metade das coisas que você anda aprontando – ameaçou Regulus chegando mais perto da mesa.

- Não fale daquela mulher na minha frente – disse Sirius entre dentes – Você acha que me assusta desse jeito? E ainda andando com esse tipo de "_ralé_". Não é assim que os esnobes falam?

Regulus ameaçou ir para cima de Sirius mas Snape o segurou, Sirius também quis ir para cima de Regulus no mesmo instante mas Frank e Remus o seguraram.

- Six não vale à pena – falou Reed olhando com desgosto para os dois – Vejo que já escolheu seu lado não é Black – falou ela se referindo a Regulus – Olá Severo Snape, faz muito tempo que não nos falamos não é?

Lily viu o maxilar de Severo se contrair quando Reed falou com ele.

- Delamare, eu não queria gastar a minha saliva falando com uma traidora de sangue como você – Reed se levantou quando Severo falou – O que os seus pais diriam de você agora?

- Não ouse falar deles – disse a garota entre dentes, muito parecida com Sirius há alguns minutos.

- Não tem muito que falar não é? – arriscou Regulus, tinha acertado o ponto fraco de Reed.

James no mesmo momento foi para frente de Reed e Lily, que estava ao lado da loira e disse:

- Ranhoso se você não quiser se ferir saia daqui agora enquanto eu estou calmo, porque depois, eu não me responsabilizo por nada.

Snape e o Black mais novo foram em direção da mesa da Sonserina recebendo tapinhas nas costas quando se sentaram. Quando eles saíram Reed desabou no banco da mesa e ficou lá fitando o nada.

- Reed – sussurrou Lily – você...

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso – cortou ela seca – Eu vou comprar um café e já vou pra Ed. Física.

A garota levantou e pegou sua mochila e foi em direção a cafeteria que ficava do lado do campo de futebol, quando ela estava saindo Lily conseguiu ouvir um soluço da amiga.

- Eles são muito baixos – disse James – Foi baixaria o que fizeram com o Sirius e a Reed – falou baixinho.

- Eu não imaginava que eles eram assim – disse Lily que não tinha entendido a atitude de Severo.

Sirius deu uma risada e disse:

- Essa até que foi leve comigo, geralmente nunca falam com a Reed. Ela não deveria ter irritado a Narcissa no outro dia.

- Será que ela tá bem? – questionou Gideon preocupado.

- Claro, ela é forte. No máximo empurrou alguém da escada – respondeu Peter arrancando risadas dos amigos.

- Lily você quer que eu te mostre a redação? Para você poder se inscrever no Jornal? – indagou Remus tentando melhorar a situação.

- Claro vamos indo – aceitou Lily pegando a sua maça e foi atrás da garoto.

- Fique longe da Berta Jorkins! – gritou Sirius quando os dois já estavam longe.

_11h 30min – Sala da Redação_

A sala que o Jornal utilizava ficava no segundo andar do prédio principal de Hogwarts, as paredes eram em um tom esverdeado claro cheio de recortes de edições antigas coladas dando um "quê" antigo para o lugar. Quando Lily e Remus entraram na sala que estava com algumas pessoas uma mulher de uns 25 anos com cabelos loiros cacheados chegou se apresentando.

- Olá querida meu nome é Rita Skeeter. Remus não te vi aí atrás, veio apresentar o nosso maravilhoso jornal? – indagou à mulher, sua voz era fina e irritante toda vez que ela falava parecia que um copo ia quebrar.

- Oi Prof. Skeeter a Lily vai entrar no Jornal como matéria extra – explicou Remus.

- Eu ficaria muito feliz se eu pudesse participar – falou Lily que não podia parar de olhar para a pinta enorme no queixo da mulher.

- Perfeito! O jornal é aberto a todos com que possuem uma mente aberta – exclamou ela feliz – Aqui eu vou te apresentar ao nosso pessoal – disse ela indicando para o pessoal que trabalhava nos computadores.

- Olá eu sou Taylor Adams, 4°ano Corvinal – apresentou-se uma garota baixa com cachos dourados até os ombros – E este é Andrew Teague, 1°ano Lufa-Lufa – indicou ela para um garoto ao seu lado – Nós discutimos métodos de estudo na Gazeta de Hogwarts.

- O jornal aqui é chamado de Gazeta – sussurrou Remus para Lily.

- Essas daqui são Jane Parker, 1° ano Corvinal e Jude Andrews, 1° Sonserina. Novatas e revelações do jornal! – disse Rita dando pulinhos – Essa é Héstia Jones, 2°ano Corvinal. Claro cuida das críticas aqui na redação – continuou Rita apertando a bochecha da tal de Héstia deixando a garota irritada.

- E eu tenho uma coluna semanal – disse Lupin ao lado de Lily – E o Peter tem uma seção de quadrinhos.

A imagem de Peter desenhando na casa dele sentado no sofá comendo Ruffles fez Lily dar algumas risadas. Logo depois Lily estava vendo que assuntos estavam disponíveis para ela poder escrever no jornal quando a porta da sala abriu com força e dela apareceu uma garota baixinha e gordinha **(N/Lily: que nem um porquinho) **com cabelos pretos e lisos que batiam no meio das costas.

- Parece que temos uma escritora nova, não é? Você podia ter me avisado Lupinho – falou a garota se aproximando deles – Eu sou Berta Jorkins, mas você já sabia não é?

- Deveria ter imaginado que era você, _querida _– disse Lily apertando a mão estendida da garota e imitando a falsa educação de Reed e Anne.

- Bertinha que bom que você está aqui, ela cuida do social de Hogwarts sempre para dar mais um gostinho na leitura! – explicou Skeeter que balançava o óculos com as pontas dos dedos.

- Era de se imaginar – murmurou Lily.

Lily continuou a procurar com os olhos pelo papel para escolher que assunto ela escreveria, Remus também estava ajudando a amiga escolher um tema que ela se interessa se.

- Que bom Lily! Tenho certeza que esse tema é perfeito para você, conselho estudantil han? Quem diria – falou Berta que parecia um pouquinho irritada.

_12h 05min – Aula de Química Avançada_

Lily tinha se despedido de Remus que tinha alguns assuntos para resolver e foi direto a sua classe. Ela entrou na sala que era composta por várias bancadas e se sentou na primeira que viu no meio da sala, a ruiva mexia o lápis nos dedos enquanto outros alunos de vários outros anos chegavam e ocupavam as bancadas em duplas. Um homem baixo, rechonchudo e meio calvo entrou na sala acompanhado por outra estudante que trazia um ventilador na mão.

- Olá alunos meu nome é Horácio Slughorn e irei ensinar Química Avançada até o último ano de vocês em Hogwarts, é claro se alguém continuar as aulas – apresentou-se o cinquentão – Obrigado Amy pode deixar aí mesmo. Remus meu aluno pode entrar – indicou ele á porta onde Remus segurava vários livros nas mãos.

O garoto se encaminhou até onde Lily estava sentada e colocou os livros sobre a mesa e murmurou um "oi" para a ruiva que sorriu.

- Vocês podem escolher o que irão fazer hoje, me surpreendam! – instruiu o Professor para os alunos – E podem escolher as duplas.

Vários alunos começaram a se movimentar na sala trocando e destrocando de lugar.

- Olá parceira - cumprimentou Remus.

- Oi parceiro – cumprimentou Lily de volta – O Severo está me encarando.

- É claro, ele não deve ter ficado muito feliz já que no lanche você não o defendeu.

- Mas ele estava errado!

- Pra ele não faz diferença – suspirou Remus abrindo o seu livro – Então o que podemos fazer?

Lily e Remus continuaram a buscar em seu livro algo que pudessem fazer na aula para surpreender o professor Slughorn quando o mesmo exclamou:

- Que barulheira é essa?

Vários adolescentes com uniformes de ginástica estavam passando do lado de fora da sala se dirigindo ao campo de futebol, Lily reconheceu seus amigos que andavam e riam descontraídos.

Sirius ia na frente com Anne que pulava em seu braço e Reed **(que parecia muito melhor agora)** estava sentada nos ombros de Gideon e Fabian e os três tentavam bagunçar **(mais ainda) **o cabelo de James que corria ao lado de Sirius e Anne, Peter corria atrás de Anne rindo e tentando acompanhar o passo acelerado dos amigos.

- Parece que ela está bem melhor – disse Lily com um sorriso – Eles sempre se deram bem assim?

- No começo não, mas nós sempre acabamos juntos – disse Remus de um jeito sonhador.

- Na verdade, todas as minhas pesquisas indicam que onde o James estiver o Sirius vai estar, então a Anne também vai estar e vai me arrastar junto com a Reed, e então automaticamente o Gideon e o Fabian vão aparecer e o Peter provavelmente irá perceber que todo mundo foi embora e o abandonou então vai começar a nos procurar.

- Demorou quanto para você chegar a essa conclusão? – indagou Lily curiosa com o que Remus contou, apesar de ser verdade.

- Depois de seis meses com eles você aprende – concluiu ele.

_13h 20min – Aula de Literatura Inglesa Avançada_

Reed, James e Sirius entraram na sala de aula e foram em direção a uma das bancadas de três pessoas, eles cochichavam muito no caminho e espantaram alguns alunos dos primeiro ano que estavam ocupando a mesa que queriam.

- Remie senta comigo? – indagou Anne mostrando seu melhor sorriso convincente.

- Claro Anne vamos convidar o Peter também – logo os três estavam acomodados na sua bancada atrás da bancada de James.

A Professora McGonagall entrou na classe e colocou os seus livros e pasta na mesa e chamou um aluno da Grifinória do 1°ano para conversar com ela. Lily, Frank e Marlene entraram logo atrás da Professora na classe e se sentaram na bancada ao lado da de James.

- O Ranhoso já tá sentado? – indagou Reed baixinho.

- Sim tá ele e o Regulus – respondeu Sirius.

- Então que o show comece! – murmurou ela animada.

- Hoje quero que vocês peguem os seus exemplares de O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, leiam até a página 25 e façam a folha de exercícios que está a sua frente. E eu sugiro que vocês leiam antes de fazer! – instruiu a professora olhando feio para alguns alunos da Lufa-Lufa.

_Depois de 10min_

- Professora! Eu e o James não entendemos _nada_ – falou Reed que levantou a mão fazendo a classe olhar para ela.

- Como assim _nada_? Vocês são os melhores alunos desta matéria – disse a Professora em um tom surpreso e meio indignado.

- Sei lá Professora esse livro... Não tá dando, será que não podemos sentar com outra pessoa? – perguntou a garota com um rosto angelical.

- Certo, se vocês não compreendem o significado do livro, Regulus Black você irá se sentar na bancada de Sirius Black e vocês Potter e Delamare vão se sentar junto de Severo Snape – quando Lily ouviu isso ela automaticamente prendeu a respiração e cochichou para Marlene:

- Eles tão loucos?

- Aparentemente, mas sempre tem algo por trás...

Reed e James ocuparam as cadeiras vazias na mesa de Severo e Regulus – que parecia que tinha um garfo na mão – foi se sentar com seu irmão que estava sorrindo alegremente. **Tudo fazia parte do plano**.

- Olá Severo – cumprimentou Reed.

- Olá Ranhoso – disse James.

- Agora que estamos a sós, eu quero te explicar algumas regrinhas: **Primeira**, você _nunca_ vai falar da _minha_ família, _nunca_. **Segunda**, se eu souber que um dia você abriu a boca sobre qualquer assunto que se refira mim ou os meus amigos você tá ferrado. **Terceiro**, se eu souber de alguma sabotagem da Sonserina com a Grifinória vou pensar que é você, então as evite. **Quarto**, nunca mais empine o seu nariz para ninguém, você não é o melhor.

- E por que razão eu faria isso? – questionou ele desdenhoso.

- Simples e você terá uma amostra do que acontecerá – explicou James – Ah e quinta regra: Não trate mal a Lily, não me importa como, nem precisa _falar _com ela. – com isso Severo já estava vermelho de raiva.

- Professora, o Snape falou mal da minha família! – falou Reed chorosa.

- Como assim Delamare?

- Ele disse que eu era traidora de sangue! – disse a loira com a voz esganiçada – E falou a mesma coisa do James! Só que com palavras piores.

- É verdade Severo? – interrogou a Professora, já que a mesma sabia da ficha de Snape e seus comportamentos disciplinares com pessoas "não-nobres".

Snape estava estático no lugar, toda a classe os observava e ele sentia uma raiva imensa surgir no seu peito.

- Não falei nada – retrucou rangendo os dentes.

- Então você nega que disse que meus pais meus me odeiam? Que eu sou uma traidora de Sangue? E que não se tinha muito que falar de mim? – rugiu Reed ficando de pé.

Severo ficou encarando Reed e a Professora, quando uma voz atrás de pronunciou:

- O Ran... Snape falou isso sim Professora Minerva.

- E como você ouviu sua loira oxigenada? – perguntou Lúcio que começou a se levantar.

- Senhor Malfoy! Sem xingamentos na minha sala de aula! – gritou a Professora fazendo Lúcio se sentar- Srta. Scarlet Heinz é verdade?

- Eu disse que sim, antes do Malfoy me interromper – falou a loira olhando torto para o loiro enfurecido.

- E-E o Severo também falou mal do Jay Professora! – disse a voz irritante de Beverly Binder no fundo da classe.

- Srta. Binder, é pouco provável que a senhorita tenha ouvido uma única palavra já que se sentou no fundo da sala se você quer aparecer, sugiro a aula de Professora Trelawney – com isso Beverly sentou imediatamente no lugar e James bateu a mão na cara, como aquela garota podia ser tão idiota? Pensou ele.

- Snape duas semanas de detenção e Malfoy três dias de detenção comigo. E Horácio irá saber do comportamento deplorável dos dois em relação aos outros estudantes.

- EU NÃO FIZ NADA! – gritou Malfoy que ficou definitivamente de pé.

- Não levante o tom de voz comigo – ordenou a professora rangendo os dentes – Eu acho que a Srta. Heinz não tem o mesmo a dizer.

A Professora voltou a se sentar em seu lugar e começou a escrever em dois papéis – provavelmente a detenção deles -. Severo Snape estava diferente, o tom de pele geralmente pálido estava em um vermelho vivo e ele rangia os dentes.

- Isso é o que vai acontecer – sussurrou Reed em seu ouvido quando se levantou para sair da sala.

Marlene, Frank e Lily não conseguiram conversar muito naquela aula com todos os "acontecimentos" **(lê-se brigas)**, quando finalmente conseguiram sair para o corredor Lily disse histérica:

- Vocês acham que era verdade?

- Conhecendo a Reed e o James, era só o troco pelo ocorrido na hora do lanche – disse Marlene guardando seus livros no armário.

- Sinceramente Lily, você já os conhece há certo tempo... Você acha que eles deixariam barato? Principalmente o James e o Sirius que já tem um ódio acumulado pelo Snape- falou Frank segurando os livros de Marlene.

- Mas não foi certo...

- Também não foi certo o que ele falou antes, você viu a cara da Delamare? Isso foi bem leve com o que poderiam ter feio – defendeu Frank – Eu não sei como você pode defender o Snape desse jeito!

- Eu não estou defendendo ninguém – murmurou Lily para si mesma.

- Lily não esquenta com isso – disse Marlene que abraçou Lily com um braço e Frank com outro – Vamos pro Salão Principal almoçar, lembra Lily comida? Você ama comida!

Lily e Frank começaram a rir e foram com Marlene em direção do almoço.

_14h 50min – Pátio de Hogwarts_

Todo o grupo estava sentado no "QG" e conversavam sobre o assunto do momento: Sonserinos.

- OMFG! HOJE É A FESTA DO TED – gritou Anne colocando as mãos na cabeça.

- Puta merda é hoje! – gritou Marlene junto.

- Eu tinha esquecido completamente! – gritou Lily também.

- O que eu vou vestir? Como nós esquecemos? – gritou Reed com as outras.

- Cara vocês gritam muito alto sabiam? – disse Sirius que tinha tampado os ouvidos.

- Você acha? – perguntou James sarcástico.

- James leva a gente pra casa _agora_! – exigiu Lily.

- Eu não sabia que você era que nem as outras, desesperada – falou James já se levantando.

- Todo o colegial vai estar na festa, Potter. É o momento perfeito pra Lily se enturmar – explicou Marlene batendo o punho na mesa.

- Tá essa eu nem sabia – disse Lily confusa.

- Dane-se vejo vocês na festa, anda Jay – falou Reed se despedindo de todos, e com a ajuda de Lily empurrou Jay para o Audi do garoto.

**N/A: **Muuuuuuito obrigada pelos reviews meninas, foram todos muito fofos! Então valeu mesmo **Bella Van der Wood**, **LilyPotter**, **Rachel Hutson**, **Lisi K**, **Lys Potter**.

Agora pro próximo cap vou esperar 6 reviews até eu postar. Façam uma autora feliz, é só mandar reviews que eu posto :)

**Vamos mandar reviews minha gente!**


End file.
